


Blurred Words

by Serpent_Rose97



Series: Little Prince [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abusive May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, Bad Parent May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Rose97/pseuds/Serpent_Rose97
Summary: Peters had enough of this world and this life. A goodbye text and the wrong number may be Just what he needs to survive.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166432
Comments: 250
Kudos: 737





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDAL IDEATION. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERD

**January 26** **th** **2015**

Peter took a shaky breath. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten to this point. Everything felt numb and blurred around the edges. Logically he knew his life wasn’t all that ideal but it had never driven him to this point before. He was supposed to be on patrol but instead he found himself perched on the edge of a tall building. He wasn’t sure how many floors exactly.. 30? 50? Didn’t really matter did it? It was enough to get the deed done. He felt himself tilting forward, it would be so easy to just let himself fall. Take off his shooters first so he didn't’ ruin it for himself. Push off far enough so he couldn’t grab the building on the way down. He was strong but a freefall from 60 stories would do the trick. If he angled himself, he bet he’d hardly feel it. 

Jerking back Peter released a shuddering breath. Trying to think of something to hold on to. His Aunt. Well, she was May and she would get through it. Mj was strong. Stronger than him by far and she would push though. She had to for Ned. Ned, Ned would take it the hardest. Peter knew that the other boy was worried. He guessed he hadn’t been quite himself lately. Peter hadn’t even messaged him in days. Not since the other boy had changed his number. He’d added the new contact right away but the thought of texting him felt like lying. Like luring him into a false sense of hope. Peter shakily took out his phone, deciding that his brother in all but blood deserved something from him. 

**Unknown 1:17 am**

Hey Bro 

So I guess this is my goodbye. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. 

And that this isn’t your fault. You are everything I’ve ever wanted in a brother. 

And I know I’m selfish but letting myself fall seems so right. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a good brother to you. 

I’m just so sorry I’m doing this to you but I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t want to be a part of this world. 

It Hurts 

You’ll always be my Guy in the Chair and I want you to know that my biggest regret is leaving you and M behind. 

Tell her I’m sorry please. I never wanted to give you guys another trauma to live through. 

I love you both. So much. If they label it an accident please don’t tell them. Best to let my burdens die with me. 

**Ned**

PLEASE NO 

Whoever you are please thik this throu 

I know it hurts but it can be so much better. 

I promise theres a world of beauty out there. 

**Unknown**

Ur not Ned 

I’m sorry for ruining your night. 

**Ned**

Nothing ruined here. Please just think about this. 

Do you really think Ned would be able to recover so easily 

It sounds like you two are close 

**Unknown**

It won't be easy but they will recover. They’ll have less to worry about without me around. 

I’m a fuckup and I ruin people around me. I don’t want it to touch them. 

They’ve always been so good to me. I think its time I return the favor. 

**Ned**

Believe me when I say this will ruin them more than you ever could 

My sister thought the same 

Finding her will always be the worst day of my life 

Things get better. It will. Whatever you’re struggling with won’t last forever. 

**Unknown**

Maybe 

But im tired and I tried. I’m failing at everything. 

Even gym class. Who the f*** fails at gym class 

That’s how useless I am. Just ask my teachers 

Ask anyone really 

**Ned**

Oh honey. I promise it gets better 

I can help make it better. Let me help you 

Please Darling let me help 

**Unknown**

I’m really sorry your having to deal with this tonight. I’m sure you had better things to do 

I hope this doesn’t add to your sisters trauma or s*** 

Thanks for taking the time I guess to talk to me. You really didn’t need to. 

If it makes it any better I’m gonna make sure someone else finds my body. I’m sure I'll already be cleaned up before they know. 

**Ned**

It really deosnt make it even a little bit better 

Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you 

**Unknown**

I’m good, thx tho 

**Ned**

How bout this. Tell me one thing you always wanted to do. 

Anything and I’ll see what I can do to make it happen. 

**Unknown**

I’ve already tried that! 

It doen’t work anymore. Nothing feels right. 

It hurts to breath 

I don’t want to anymore 

**Ned**

I’ll never forgive myself 

If you do this I will live the rest of my life knowing I failed to talk you down 

Knowing if I had said the right thing you would still be here 

It will haunt every moment for the rest of my life 

**Unknown**

That doent make any sense! 

How could a random 14 yr olds death have anything to do with you. 

**Ned**

It will though. I’ll live the rest of my life knowing I failed 

Knowing I was that last person you spoke to 

The last person who let you down 

**Unknown**

Not to say your psycho or anything but this sounds a lot like emotional manipulation. 

That’s not very nice. 

**Ned**

!Please 

Give yourself more time to grow. You have so much life ahead of you 

So many things in your future you have yet to discover 

**Unknown**

I... 

I wont do anything tonight 

It was probably rude to do it on a school night anyway. 

Kinda selfish actaully to disregard their grades like that. 

**Ned**

Good Honey 

That’s so good. How do I know your safe 

Is there someone I can call for you 

**Unknown**

It would have been on the news otherwise. 

Trust me 

I had the perfect spot picked out for it. Front page for sure. 

Just got off the fire escape so im not even on top anymore 

**Not Ned**

I’m so relieved darling 

You have so much to live for

**Unknown**

Wtv you say psycho lady. 

G2g 

Early class tomorrow 

**Not Ned**

Sleep well sweetie 

Peppers shaking gasps turned to racking sobs. Her phone that had been clinched in her hands slipped into her lap. 14 was so young, a baby really. Barely even old enough to experience the world and already wanting to end it all. Pepper finally settled into deep breaths. Turning to notice Tony’s empty side of the bed she recalled him sprinting out of the room halfway through their conversation to trace the kid's phone. Pepper had woken him immediately after realizing the constant notification emitting from her phone wasn’t a company emergency. Pepper’s confusion led to immense terror when she had come to understand the messages. Getting to her feet she made her way into the living room. Tony was standing in front of a holograph frantically pacing. 

“What the hell do you mean you can’t trace it FRIDAY! You have the best tracking system IN THE WORLD” 

“Apologies boss. There seems to be something blocking my efforts.” The AI’s voice devoid of its usual sass. 

Tony’s breathing was raged and it was clear he was either in the middle of a panic attack or on the verge of one. Pepper decided it was time to speak up. “I talked him down enough that he said he wouldn’t do anything tonight. He’s only 14 Tony. I can’t even imagine the pain to decide to..” The tears came back unwelcome and unyielding. 

“I can’t track him Pep. Hes just a baby and obviously scared and I can’t even find him. I have no idea what to do here. I’ll have to check FRIDAY’s processors” Tony approached his person and pulled her to his chest. He’d never quite heard her screech for him like she had tonight. 

“Cut her some slack. I had my phone set to the usual settings. I never should have even received the messages. Let alone heard the notifications. She let them through intentionally.” Pepper felt herself calm more, nestling tighter into Tony’s chest. 

Tony grip became tighter as he tried to remain calm. The thought of what could have happened if Pep hadn’t woken up sending shivers through his spine. “Good girl FRI”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters done playing nice with the people who can't seem to leave well enough alone.

**January 26** **th**

Peter woke later the same morning in a haze. His actions the night before slamming into him like a freight train. What the fuck had he been thinking. He never should have sent a goodbye through text. What the hell was wrong with the good old fashioned written letter. He never would have had some lady's conscious to deal with if he’d done it right. He screwed up his own death. That has got to be a new low. Never mind that. He’d do better next time now that he’d gotten the lady off his back. 

**Not Ned**

Good morning 

How are you feeling today? 

**Kid**

Wait what 

**Not Ned**

How are you feeling today? 

**Kid**

Ah man. Ur actually one of those psycho people right 

The weird ones who save people so they can end them themselves 

I’m not up for that at the moment but thx anyway. 

**Psycho Lady**

What? 

Absolutely not! 

That is simply ludicrous. 

**Kid**

Ah f*** 

Your like old old huh 

Simply ludicrous... who tf says that 

**Psycho Lady**

Apparently, I do. 

Did you not expect me to check up on you today? 

**Kid**

Well no 

Why would you. 

You talked me down last night. Ur free of any guilt. 

Ur welcome 

**Psycho Lady**

Ah No? 

**Kid**

Wdym No 

**Psycho Lady**

I’m still extremely worried about your wellbeing. Is there an adult I could possibly talk to in your life? 

I would like to help if I can. 

**Kid**

Ugh 

Omg 

Are you like a pedo or somethin 

I mean I know I attract them but this has got to be a new low. 

**Psycho Lady**

Absolutely not! 

I would Never do anything like that. 

Those who do are the foulest of the foul 

**Kid**

Im so confused 

What do u want then. 

**Psycho Lady**

I simply want to help you.

Peter let out a huff. Tossing his phone on the bed and turning to his closet to find some clothes for the day. He’d have to figure out how to get psycho lady off his back. He didn’t want to kill himself knowing he was leaving someone who thought they could have stopped him. Getting on his phone he adjusted the programming that screened out curse words. If she didn’t want to leave him be, he’d just have to show her how much of an asswhole he could be. Show her he wasn’t worth saving. 

**Kid**

It’s a real dick mood not to let someone die in peace. 

**Psycho Lady**

A good kid like you doesn’t deserve to die at 14. Let alone by their own doing. 

**Kid**

And who the fuck told you I was a good fucking kid 

You're letting your empathy get in the way of logic 

Fuck off 

**Psycho Lady**

I’m sorry you feel that way. 

All children are good children in my opinion. 

You all deserve a chance 

**Kid**

Well than the world hasn’t shit on you enough yet. 

Maybe ur not as old as I thought. 

You’ll get there. Not much to be hopeful for in this world. 

**Psycho Lady**

I highly doubt you have any unredeemable qualities. 

**Kid**

Listen Psycho Lady 

U don’t know me 

Now excuse me while I go experience the torture you adult asshats call school. 

Pepper let a loud exhale. She had done a rare deed and cancelled her meeting for the day after getting a grand total of zero additional hours of sleep. Tony had been going crazy trying to find a way to track the kid down. He’d gone as far as putting FRIDAY aside and was hacking manually. Which was a rare sight now days. She knew enough of psychology to know what the kid was doing. He was trying to tap into his worst qualities to get her to stop. The fact that he felt he had to save her from the fallout his death would cause showed her how good he could be. 

“Any luck Pep” A worn Tony entered the room. His eyes dazed and his posture defeated. 

“He’s getting angry. Wants us to leave him be. So far I’ve been accused of being a psycho, a sadistic murderer, and a pedophile.” With a grimace she handed her phone off to Tony who took it and quickly read through the conversation. 

“Right... So, we can go ahead and say he isn't some sweet innocent kid. I’ve got no luck on my end. FRIDAY didn’t malfunction. Kid just somehow has an untraceable phone. My best bet is he either has very powerful parents or he got it second hand and it still had the programming on it.” A defeated sigh tore its way through her fiancé. 

“I wouldn’t count out sweet just yet. If he didn’t have good in him, he wouldn’t be worried about my conscious. He’s trying to make me hate him. He’s acting just like you actually.” A small tired smile made its way to Peppers face. 

“Excuse you!” 

“Anyways. I’ll text him when most High Schools get out in New York. It’s a New York number so it's safe to assume that’s when he’ll get done with school.” Tony gave a gruff sigh before leaving to go back to his lab. Friday could do with some updates. 

**Psycho Lady**

How was school? 

**Kid**

Omg 

Go away Psycho Lady 

**Psycho Lady**

I don’t think asking how school was is really that invasive of a question. 

**Kid**

I mean anything coming from a psycho bitch is an invasive question 

Holy hell 

Fuck off 

**Psycho Lady**

That’s a little rude and a bit much. Don’t you think? 

**Kid**

Well mby if you stopped being such a massive cunt and let me die in peace... 

So really its on you 

* * *

**Unknown**

Alrighty then buddy. That’s enough of the name calling I think. 

**Kid**

Who the fuck are you!? 

**Unknown**

I’m psycho bitch’s fiancé. 

**Kid**

Omg.. Yall are really some sort of grooming service of smthin 

Look, I’m not up for sucking old dude cock, wrong teen. I wanna die not be tortured 

**Unknown**

Jesus Christ kid. No. 

What the fuck. 

**Kid**

Don’t use the lords name in vain. That’s someone's religion dude. 

You don’t respect anyone huh 

Not just kids who want to die 

**Unknown**

U religious then? 

**Kid**

Lol, no 

Why would I worship some asshat when Thor exists 

Ur a dumbass 

**Dumbass**

Ok then. Just no more calling her a cunt maybe? 

I mean that’s pretty offensive 

**Kid**

How about you tell HER to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND LET ME DIE IN PEACE 

**Dumbass**

No can do buddy. Sorry. 

You’ll eventually see how much this world has to offer. 

**Kid**

Yeah well I've been here 14 years and it hasn’t offered me shit yet. 

**Dumbass**

What about your friends Ned and M. I bet they’re something good. 

**Kid**

Well fuck. She really told you everything huh. 

That’s fucking rude 

**Dumbass**

I mean her panic shriek was hard to hide at 1am 

Plus she needed me to try and track your phone so... 

**Kid**

Ah, ur a dumbass government stooge. That’s even better 

Good fucking luck dude 

I think yall forgot I never said I was a GOOD kid 

Now fuck off I got shit to do 

Tony let out a shaky breath before handing his phone to Pepper to read through. How the fuck did they get themselves into these types of situations. “So I guess this isn’t going to be an easy feat then.” 

“Well, I don’t really know what to do next Tones. It’s obvious he’s hurt and maybe even scared but if he was really such the bad kid he wouldn’t care how we felt about it. Would he?” 

“Hmm, one things for sure. The kid most definitely knows that his phone is untraceable. And he’s a little smart ass.” A laugh let out of Tony that wasn’t anything close to what Pepper would consider happy. 

Peter took a deep breath as he settled into his bed. Patrol had been fine. He didn’t remember much of it to be honest. Probably not the best but it didn’t really matter much anyway. He just didn’t want to be here anymore. Didn’t want to try and figure out how to stand living but he also didn’t want to try to figure out how to die without these people feeling guilty. Maybe if it was an accident it didn’t count. If it was just a slip of a pill bottle. But he couldn't, could he? Not with how fast his metabolism was. Peter grimaced, allowing his hand to roam over the ribs that jutted too far out lately. 

Grabbing his phone he took note of a few missed texts from his friends before his eyes found yet another, not one, but two missed messages from psycho lady. He allowed a moment of shame to overcome him at how he’d behaved earlier. He wasn’t wrong though. What kind of people cared about some random kid. Letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes for a minute. They just didn’t get it. 

**Psycho Lady**

I hope you’re doing alright sweetie. 

Please if there’s anything I can do let me know. 

**Kid**

Do you have any idea what its like??? You probably don’t do you.

Life sucks but your fine with it right cause like it sucks for everyone so no biggie. 

Until one day you wake up and realize that you’re not fine with it anymore. And so you try to do stupid shit. Look online and try to figure out how to be more positive. How to love the world. But all the bullshit on there is just bullshit. 

So you keep waking up every morning. Except every morning it gets harder. 

**Psycho Lady**

**…**

**Kid**

At first you decide to sleep longer. Maybe you’re not rested enough. Maybe that’s the issue. Except the more you sleep the more you hate waking up. 

And the more you hate waking up the more everything else fades. And all of a sudden everything hurts. Not like physical right cause that would be so mcuh better. No, it’s the pain that comes with feeling nothing. 

Friends who used to fill you with everything are just a reminder of how fucked you are. How much enough you arent. 

**Psycho Lady**

**…**

**Kid**

And you know you have responsibilities so you try to figure it out. But drugs don’t do shit but make you hate yourself more and the people handin them out arent exactly nice... 

So you come up with the perfect ending. It ensures your friends won't have to find you but you realize you forgot to say goodbye so you send a text. 

And someone who means well decides you need saving. Except the battle you want me to fight is myself and I’ve never been one for self harm so I’d rather just sleep. 

Please 

Peter felt himself tremble as he fought the craving to sleep forever right then and there. He didn’t want to leave a mess behind. Even if they were psychos. 

**Psycho Lady**

Oh baby. You’re right I have no idea how that feels. But I promise I only mean well in wanting to help you. 

Please just tell me who you are and we can help. I promise we can help. 

And if not us we’ll find someone who can. 

**Kid**

If you really cared you’d let me die. That’s the merciful thing to do. 

Or how about this. You get me to the top of Stark tower. Right. Highest viewpoint in the city. 

Ill die knowing I've seen it all and you can know I was happy on my way down 

**Psycho Lady**

**…**

**Kid**

Ha. Jk 

Last thing I need is a king and queen like the Starks to know such a freak was in their tower. 

If I ever meet them I’m yeeting myself out the nearest window to save us all 

**Psycho Lady**

Honey 

**Kid**

Wtv 

G2g 

Time to sleep and ive got to deal with all this shit all over again tomorrow. 

“Fuck...FUCK” Pepper threw her phone to the middle of their bed before exiting the bed and moving to the large glass balcony doors that over looked the city. One floor down from the highest point in the city. What was a beauty yesterday made her stomach churn. 

“Hu, So I guess were not telling him who we are then.” Tony winced at the sharp look that was sent his way. His own insides a mix of emotions. Maybe it was the way Pep was reacting but something about this kid got to him and there wasn’t a single thing he could do. He was a fixer with a problem he didn't even know how to approach. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's just tired and Tony figures something out.

**January 27** **th**

**Psycho Lady**

Good morning sweetheart 

I hope you have a better day today. 

**Kid**

Go Away 

Peter let out a groan before rolling back over and burying himself deeper in his covers. His alarm for school had gone off a while ago but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t up for dealing with the world today so fuck it. Sleep didn’t want to come either. Turns out being a mutant had more cons than pros recently. His body didn’t need as much sleep when that’s all he bloody wanted and he needed to eat more than he could bring himself to or even afford really. 

**Psycho Lady**

Shouldn’t you be in school right now? 

**Kid**

What does it matter 

Schools not good for anything 

**Psycho Lady**

Hmmm 

Then what are your plans for the day. 

**Kid**

Im tryin to sleep but you keep messaging me 

Maybe sotp 

**Psycho Lady**

I can’t be the only person wondering why you’re not in school 

What about Ned and M 

**Kid**

My notifications for them are shut off 

Plus they know how to be chill 

Unlike somone 

**Psycho Lady**

Well if you don’t have plans would you like to play 20 questions. 

**Kid**

No 

**Psycho Lady**

Great! I’ll go first 

What's your favorite color 

**Kid**

Holy hell 

Don’t you hv a life or somethin 

Red 

**Psycho Lady**

Mine is salmon or white 

**Kid**

Salmons a fucking fish 

Don’t you have a job or something to be at 

**Psycho Lady**

Good question! 

Yes. I am currently at my job 

**Kid**

Ur either somone important or the wost excuse of an employee that ever existed. 

**Psycho Lady**

I suppose depending on the someone you ask they may say I have an important job. 

What is your favorite school subject? 

**Kid**

Wtv subject I get out of attending 

Chemistry 

**Psycho Lady**

You must be a smart kid if Chemistry is your favorite subject. 

**Kid**

I suppose depending on the someone you ask they may say im of average intelligence. 

**Psycho Lady**

Hmmm 

**Kid**

Why are you bothering with me 

**Psycho Lady**

Why wouldn’t I? 

You deserve to live a happy life and I want to help you make it happen. 

**Kid**

Lol 

It funny really 

**Psycho Lady**

Me wanting you to stay alive is funny? 

**Kid**

Haha 

I mean kinda 

Congrats. Ur the first adult that’s ever let me down by wanting to keep me alive 

Normally it’s the opposite Lol 

**Psycho Lady**

**…**

**Kid**

I’m going back to sleep 

Go away 

**Psycho Lady**

Ok sweetheart. Have a good rest. 

Pepper took a moment to close her eyes and gather her composure. It was so painfully obvious that this boy had been let down far too many times in his life. Quickly wiping a lone tear, she got ready for her next meeting of the day. Trying to catch up after all of her cancellations from yesterday. 

* * *

Peter settled even further into his covers. Anxiety filled him as he heard May enter the apartment. He didn’t bother getting up or trying to say hi. They’d never been all that close and the distance had only grown after Ben’s death. Peter was pretty sure she did her best to avoid him given he hadn’t seen her in a couple weeks. She had friends she liked hanging out with more and only came by when Peter was at school to swap out her clothes. Eventually she stopped stocking the house with food and having money for rent. Peter had learned quickly to survive. None the less he’d rather talk to Psycho and Dumbass than pretend he and May were a family. 

**Ned**

Bro where are you? 

U comin 2 school today 

Patrol go ok last night 

Pete? 

Hope your ok. Text me soon 

**Peter**

I’m fine Ned. 

Sorry. Wasn't feeling good this morning. 

Patrol was fine 

**Mj**

Loser 

Where the hell are you 

Ned’s freaking out 

Is this a Spidey thing 

You’re starting to worry me a bit Peter 

**Peter**

I’m sorry 

Wasn’t feelin well 

I’m fine 

Will see you tomorrow 

It took another few hours for Peter to fall asleep after swallowing half a bottle of Melatonin pills he’d found in the medicine cabinet. At some point during that time, he’s pretty sure he’d gotten up to get food after May departed. Rolling over to find his phone and check the time he was met with an unwelcome message from the creepy old dude. Taking note of the time he let a small smile grace his face. He’d been able to sleep until 5:45. That was kinda perfect. 

**Dumbass**

Hey Kid 

So I hear you like Chemistry 

You can’s seriously still be asleep 

Not sure that’s all that healthy 

**Kid**

U really think I give af bout my health 

Fuck off 

**Dumbass**

Huh, she said you weren't as angry today 

So Chemistry. You like it? 

**Kid**

She may be psycho but shes still a lady ig 

Ur just a dumbass 

**Dumbass**

Well aren't you just a pile of fucking sunshine. 

Do you like Chemistry or not? 

**Kid**

What in the world makes you think because its my favorite school subject that I enjoy it. 

Those two things aren’t the same thing at all. 

Who even thinks like that 

R u socially inept 

**Dumbass**

I happen to be a scientist 

Not a Government Scrooge 

So you’re not interested in Chemistry? 

**Kid**

I didn’t say that 

**Dumbass**

Jesus fuck kid. 

Whatever 

Listen I got a problem sitting in front of me. 

Tell me what you thing 

_(Image of Chemistry equation scribble out on a blank piece of paper)_

**Kid**

Y should I 

**Dumbass**

Because you skipped school 

You should at least do something academic with your day. 

What do you think of the equation 

**Kid**

I think if you consider yourself a scientist but are working on equation like that you must work for Hammer or Osborn 

Damn ur an even bigger dumbass than I thought. 

You absolute dumb fuck. 

Here’s the answer cause at this point I think I pity you. 

_(Image of Answer on a piece of torn ruled paper)_

**Dumbass**

What the absolute fuck. 

**Kid**

Listen man. No actual offence intended this time but maybe you should go back to college? 

* * *

**Kid**

Yo, no offense but your husbands a dumbass 

Like damn hes a stupid scientist 

He must be low level 

Pretty sure u could do better 

**Psycho Lady**

What??? 

Fiancé, not husband. 

**Kid**

Well thank goodness for that then 

Pepper stared confused at the message that the kid had sent her. Not only was it the first time he’d initiated a conversation but it made absolutely no sense. Pepper found Tony in his lab staring blankly at his phone. “Tones, I just got a really weird message from the kid. Apparently, you’re a dumbass and I could do better. What in the world is going on?” 

“What in the conniving fuck. Holly hell balls on a stick. Jesus Christ. Huh. Totally did not see that coming.” Tony opted for ignoring her and began half crazed turning pages to what looked to be an old college text book. After writing down something on a blank piece of paper he snapped a picture before focusing his attention on his phone. 

“TONY, What the hell is the kid talking about.” Pepper watched bemused as he hopped of his chair and began pulling up holographs. 

“So you said the kid didn’t go to school right but you also said he liked chemistry. So I figured I'd give talking to him another go right. Cause like science is My thing. ANYway long story short I sent him a equation that he shouldn’t' have been able to solve. I didn't figure it out until year 2 of college and I don’t know. I guess I was trying to impress without showing how smart I really am. AND THIS KID. This 14 YEAR OLD CHILD calls me a dumbass and gives me the answer. Pep do you have any idea what this means?!” Frantic eyes found hers as she tried to process the onslaught of information. 

“Wait wait wait, back it up a bit. You mean to tell me you sent a depressed kid a problem you didn’t think he’d be able to solve... all so you could build a good rapport as someone smart who knew things about chemistry? What the hell were you thinking Tony!?!?” Pepper let out a deep exhale shooting her dumbass a look of complete disbelief. 

“Huh, ok when you put it like that it seems like a really really bad idea, but you're missing the point Pep. He knew the answer. Not only did he know the answer he responded fast enough that there is no possible way he had to work hard to figure it out. That’s...” Tony took a deep breath steadying himself. “That's genius Pep. I’m not even exaggerating. For a 14 year old this is actual genius level work. I learned this at 16 Pepper. 16.” 

“Great. So he’s a depressed suicidal 14 year old who happens to be a genius. That’s exactly what I was hoping would happen. Yeah. Totally. Another genius to keep from self-destructing.” 

“Don’t forget asshole. That kids most definitely a major asswhole” 

“Anthony Stark” If glares could kill he wouldn’t have stood much of a chance with the look Pepper sent his way. 

“Oh come on Pep! He told me I probably work under Hammer or Osborn. That’s like the highest of the highest insults and he KNEW it too. You cant tell me that’s not an asswhole move. That’s all besides the point. NO wonder this kid hates school. If he's in regular high school classes he is most assuredly bored out of his god damn mind.” Tony ended his rant with pointing to the holographs like that was supposed to mean anything to her. 

A text notification brought his attention back to the phone that had found its way to his desk. Tony let out a gasp, quickly typing out a response before shoving it into her hands. “Do you see what I mean Pep. There's no way he should have been able to solve that in the time since I sent it, when you walked into the lab!” 

**Dumbass**

Oh yeah smartass. 

You think you’re so smart 

Solve this then 

_(Picture of new equation hastily scribbled out)_

**Kid**

This is basically child labor if you keep having me do your work. 

WTH are you even working on. 

Those equations have no correlation 

_(Image of the solved equation)_

**Dumbass**

I was working on seeing how many smarts you had in that brain of yours 

Not half bad kid 

**Kid**

Fuck off 

I’ve got shit to do 

Tell psycho she picked a real fuckin keeper 

Peter took a minute for the shaking in his hands to calm down before once again discarding his phone into the pile of blankets by his pillow. He probably should have seen that coming. Would have to if he wasn’t so out of it. No one but Ned and Mj had ever noticed how smart he truly was and he liked it that way. Kept people from using him for good grades and shit. Peter took a deep breath deciding that it didn’t really matter. These people didn’t know who he was so it really had no effect on him. Pulling over his mask Peter slipped out his bedroom window allowing himself to zone in on patrol and let everything else fade back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

** January 28th **

The next morning Peter woke with a start to his alarm. Groaning in realization that he would have to attend school today if he were to keep his friends off his back. Stumbling to his feet he took note that his body was much sorer than it normally was. Peter thought hard and faintly remember getting hit by a bus, but just barely really, not enough to do any damage. Unfortunately. He scoffed as he noticed the goodnight texts Psycho had sent him last night. Whatever. Shuffling to the bathroom peter decided that it was probably time to take a shower. It’d been a while. He wasn’t really sure how long but knew if the mirror was correct it had possibly been too long.

Peter used to love showers but lately they were just a place for his thoughts to drift. Pull him into somewhere he didn’t want to be. A pit he couldn’t escape from no matter how hard he clawed at the walls. He tried to make it quick, in and out after a quick scrub down of everything. Should shampoo be used as body wash? Probably not. Did Peter care? Fuck no. Hoping out he made his way to his closet. Leaving a trail of wet water behind him and he’d forgotten to grab a towel. Pulling dry clothes on his soaked body as an unpleasant sensation but was anything really pleasant anymore. Moving to sit on his bed Peter tried to think on where the hell his backpack was. He hadn’t done the homework but he figured it was probably best to bring it anyway. Oh well. 

** Psycho Lady  **

How has your night been?

I hope you try to get some rest so you can go to school tomorrow.

Sleep well sweetie 

Good morning sweetheart. 

How are you today?

** Kid **

At this point this is basically harrasment

** Psycho Lady  **

I see you’re up earlier this morning 😊

Don’t forget to eat a good breakfast!

** Kid  **

Whatever

Your fucking weird. 

** Psycho Lady **

Not the usual term used to describe me but  ill take it. 

Have a good day honey. 

** Kid **

** … **

Peter took a deep breath. He couldn’t actually remember the last time an adult had shown any interest in him let alone ordered him to eat food. Shaking himself out of his stupor he reminded himself that it didn’t matter. Plus, these people obviously had screws loose so no wonder they were the exception. Groaning he realized it was time to leave if he was going to make it to school on time. Whelp. Time for hell. 

The day passed simultaneously fast and slow. Class after class, teacher after teacher. Same shit different day. Ned and Mj and both given him a few odd looks before Peter had swallowed his pain and put his best smile. Too out of it to take note the looks his friends shared behind his back. Getting how was a relief. Maybe he’d skip patrol tonight. Sleep was more important anyway.  _ Ding  _ _ Ding _ _.  _ Fuck. He couldn’t catch a break could he. 

** Psycho Lady **

Hi honey. 

How was your day at school?

** Kid **

Pure torture

What do you want?

** Psycho Lady **

I thought we could continue our game of 20 questions 

** Kid **

How about no

** Psycho Lady  **

Excellent. I suppose I’ll go first again. 

What is your favorite sport?

** Kid **

Are you always this irritatingly  persistent

Sports are a waste of time 

** Psycho Lady **

Yes. I’d have to say I am. 

If you could pick any sport in the world 

** Kid  **

Then Robot Wars 

** Psycho Lady  **

Ah yes. They are quite entertaining. 

Do you have a favorite Bot that you’ve seen.

** Kid  **

Really didn’t expect you to know what that was 

You don’t seem like the type 

** Psycho Lady **

I’m not

But my dumbass as you’ve taken to calling him is. 

** Kid **

Ha, figures  hed like it

I don’t have a favorite robot 

The show is  amusing not interesting

They all suck

** Psycho Lady **

It seems you and Dumbass have more in common than you may think 

That’s exactly why he watches it as well. You may find he’s smarter than you give him credit for. 

Your turn

** Kid **

Whatever

What did you go to college for 

** Psycho Lady  **

How did you know I went to college?

** Kid  **

I assumed if you had an important job you had 

But who knows

U may just have crazy luck 

But I mean you got stuck with dumbass soooo 

Maybe  your not smart 

** Psycho Lady  **

You are correct. I went to school for  business . 

My dumbass says you’re smart so if you could work with any scientist for a day who would you choose?

** Kid **

Bruce banner of course. 

** Psycho Lady  **

Why Dr Banner?

** Kid **

You mean besides the 7  phd’s and  unparalleled work in gamma radiation?

** Psycho Lady **

Yes. Besides that

** Kid  **

I bet he’d have some fun things to drink. Or maybe if I have a cattle prod  _ bzzz _ _ bzzz _

Hulk SMASH me 

** Psycho Lady **

Well then 

Your turn to ask a question. 

** Kid  **

Same one 

** Psycho Lady  **

Hmmm

I think I would have to choose Tony Stark 

** Kid  **

Oooof 

Whos gonna tell your dumbass you opted out of him

I mean likes same. 

Stark is a literal king but harsh 

** Psycho Lady  **

I’ll be sure to inform him of your thoughts. 

So you are a fan of Tony Stark 

** Kid  **

I could have sworn we’d covered this

U going senile 2

Any person above average intellect who doesn’t understand Tony Stark is king is a certifiable fucktard 

** Psycho Lady **

Fucktard is a new one

** Kid **

Well shucks 

Flattery will get you nowhere 

** Psycho Lady  **

I would hardly call that flattery 

** Kid  **

Little orphan boy me will call things what he wants 2 call them

Knowing u have some taste in world leaders is a relief 

If I cared id be worried knowing you go for people like Dumbass 

* * *

** Dumbass **

I  hear you’ve been singing me praises kid

** Kid  **

Oooh , this one knows sarcasm

** Dumbass **

And to praise Tony Stark. Really. All the people you’re going to worship and you choose that guy.

** Kid **

The only person worth more respect than Tony Stark is Pepper Potts

She is queen and that will always trump King 

Respect is different than worshiping 

Its not like id suck his cock or anything 

** Dumbass **

So it seems 

Got another one for you 

_ (Image of equation) _

** Kid **

Getting dumber by the day

do better and fuck off

_ (Image of answered equation) _

* * *

**Psycho Lady**

Is there a particular reason you dislike my fiancé so much. 

Out of pure curiosity

**Kid**

Is there a reason you can't mind your fucking buisness and let me die

goin to bed

leave me alone

**Psycho Lady**

Goodnight honey

Get some rest. 

Peter burrowed into his covers. Exhausted from the short conversations he’d just been a part of. He wished desperately the world wasn’t so incredible exhausting. Eying the other half of the melatonin made quick work of downing the bottle. Allowing himself to  imagine diving off the top of Stark tower  before he drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Tony let out a soft chuckle. It had been a long time since he’d come across intelligence such as this. He’d been working nonstop trying to figure out how to track the kid. Now that he’d caught a glimpse, he started toying with the possibility that it was the kid himself that was blocking his phone. The issue was he didn’t know what any of that meant for helping the kid. It was obvious he took a bigger liking to Pepper if you could even call it that. 

“I mean it’s a little bit funny right.” Tony sat next to Pepper on the couch. This whole thing was taking a toll on her. Her plate of food still full but obviously picked through. Her sharp gaze found his and he winced back. 

“No Tony! I don’t find any part of this even slightly funny. We have a Very suicidal 14-year-old orphan boy messaging us begging for death. Not to mention that said child happens to coincidently be a genius who is able to prevent us from finding him. For fucks sake! How is any of that remotely close to funny.” Pepper let out an animalistic growl before slamming her plate onto the coffee table. Abandoning the food she’d been conjuring up the appetite to eat. 

“I don’t mean funny  funny Pep, more like funny in a really sad unfortunate way. You can’t seriously expect me to ignore the fact that he’s constantly going on rants about how stupid and a dumbass I am while simultaneously praising my existence. What are the odds.” Scooting closer to his fiancé he managed to pull her into his side. 

“He’s so alone Tony. It feels like I can feel his hurt and I don’t know how to help him.” Tony felt his shirt go wet as the tears she’d been holding in throughout the day escaped. 

“Good thing I gave you good practice in handling unstable geniuses huh?” Tony spoke the words right before a singular sob shook through Pepper. Tightening his  hold he held her closer to him, allowing her to cry silently. “We’ll figure it out Pep. I don’t know how yet but we will find a way to help him. We wouldn’t be king and queen if we weren’t able to do at least that. It may just  tak a little more time than we would like.” 


	5. Chapter 5

** January 29 ** ** th **

Peter wasn’t ready to face the day. Shutting off his alarms he made quick work to change his clothes, sorting through the pile that had gathered in the corner. The closet officially  empty after weeks of doing the bare minimum. Sharp pains assaulted his stomach. Did he even eat last night? Shit. Come on Pete. Get your fucking shit together. His home screen lit up with notifications. Peter made quick work of dismissing them all. Walking into the living room for what felt like the first time in months he noticed his backpack. Thrown into the corner of the couch and left untouched. 

How long had it been since he’d even sat on the couch, or watched tv, or even opened up his backpack to tackle the homework that was far past the late deadline. Somehow, he’d managed to maintain a D average with just doing the class work but it wouldn’t be long before that was a complete failure as well. He wouldn’t get a scholarship next year. Peter felt a moment of grief pull at him. Midtown Tech was supposed to be his way out. He’d been so excited to get the scholarship only 6 months ago and now he’d wasted it away. Real typical of a fuck up. 

Making his way to the fridge he held back a cringe at the opening of the door. Who the fuck needed a light that bright to get food. It didn’t take long for him to notice the pathetic lack of food on the shelves. Fuck. Spotting an opened box of protein bars Peter made quick work of the remaining three before grabbing his backpack and heading out the front door for the first time in 13 days. He’d grown to love his fire escape balcony which for the most part kept eyes off him. Allowed him to avoid the buildings neighbors that he’d once taken comfort in. 

For the first time that morning Peter's thoughts turned to his new admirers. Probably the wrong word for them but he was going to use it cause fuck off. He wasn’t even sure how to handle that entire situation cause despite his irritation the 14-year-old was pretty sure they had to be decent people. Why else would they put so much god damn effort into a nobody. Peter caught the eye of  Mrs. Cobb who lived a few floors down from his. When he was  younger he’d trade carrying groceries for a cookie. Now days she just sent him a look Peter didn’t understand. Mouth tilting into a frown, Peter pulled his headphones up and began the trip to school. 

* * *

Roger Harrington had been teaching at Midtown School of Science and Technology for eleven years. He’d seen a lot in his time but the most heart wrenching were the kids who faded. Kids who started out bright and happy only to fade into a shell of something. Midtown hosted the smartest of the smartest kids in New York and that in itself came with its wide array of issues. Children whose intellect could often surpass even the adults around them. Harrington could remember being a smart kid but nothing like the children surrounding him, and with intelligence often came a whole other array of issues. Issues that often became too much. Peter Parker was most certainly one of the smartest and had been one of the quickest to fade. 

The entire staff had had their eyes on the boy the moment he had applied. He’d hadn’t had the highest score ever on the admittance exam, but the speed in which he had completed it told a different story. His backstory was heartbreaking. Parents dead at 7, the boy had spent two years in foster care before his aunt and uncle took custody. Needless to say, he hadn’t had the easiest lot in life. Despite that Peter Parker hadn’t disappointed. He’d entered the school a happy child. The beginning of the year field trip to  Oscorp was the first time Harrington had been able to see a gleam of the intelligence they all suspected he held in his eyes. 

While his peers had gasped in wonder the boy had simply rolled his eyes and actually scoffed at the project’s their tour guide was showing them. Projects Harrington wouldn’t have had any chance of grasping at his age. Eventually Peter had begun to enjoy himself but the teacher suspected it had more to do with his two friends than the actual science of the place. At one point he wandered off only to rejoin the group five minutes later. Harrington had reluctantly handed out a detention, met with a subtle eye roll before rejoining the group. Two weeks later his Uncle had been killed in a mugging and the change began. 

Harrington wouldn’t say it snuck up on anyone but the drastic difference was a shock. The straight A student from the beginning of the year gave way to a barely passing one. Peter Parker had become a frequent topic in the teachers' lounge. Harrington's boiling point reached a peak one day as he listened to the teachers talk once again on how wonderous the 14-year old's intelligence was. How amazing! The child that could barely focus or complete his work always got the answer right, even if it was clear he hadn’t been paying the slightest attention. Speaking like his intelligence negated the fact that they were LOSING him. 

“Maybe you should all Shut the Hell Up about how smart he is and help me figure out how the hell we’re going to help him. He hasn’t turned in anything for my class in a month! He hardly shows up and when he does, he is barely here. Not only will he lose his scholarship next year but I’ll consider it a win if he lasts until 15!!” Rogers let out a deep exhale. Closing his eyes and collapsing into a chair, he waited for the scolding to come from Morita who had been standing to his left before his outburst. When someone finally spoke it was Monica Warren.

“He doesn’t respond to me anymore. I have tried to get through to him but it's like he isn’t listening. I don’t think he realizes we notice him...” Her face a grimace. She had been one of the most excited for Peter Parkers arrival as it had been a long time since she’d truly had someone in her class that excelled at a Physics. Parker had been the most promising she’d seen before he’d drifted away. 

“I attempted to approach him three times last week” Denise Everest had been the school's counselor for longer than Harrington had been a teacher. Her disposition, soft and welcoming, wouldn’t lead you to believe the doctorate in Psychology she carried. “All I got through the interactions were rather useless facts about Mount Everest. Did you know that over two hundred people have perished on the  peak? His words not mine.” 

“His friends. Edward Leeds and Michelle Jones. Has anyone made contact with them?” Morita interrupted for the first time. Harrington had tried to talk to them and it was clear they wouldn’t be speaking at all  of their friends struggles. 

“Yes. They won’t be saying anything. Those three are thick as thieves. They came from the same middle school so it’s likely they’ve been friends for years.” 

“I’ve personally reached out the Ms. Parker but have yet to hear back.” Harrington felt guilt bubble at the principal's words.  Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who had become concerned about the freshman. 

“So, what, we just watch it happen? No one has any recommendations?” Silence the only answer. 

* * *

** Pepper **

He’s not responding today

Its almost 3 and he hasn’t responded to any of my messages

** Tony **

Give the kid a break love 

** Pepper **

Have you had any  luck

** Tony **

Nope. Sent a new problem earlier today and  havn’t heard back. He’s a teenager,  arent they supposed to ignore messages. 

** Pepper **

Well normally Tony I’d be happy to agree with you. 

But given the small fact that the Child in question has been begging me to leave him alone so he can die you’ll have to pardon me for being worried 

** Tony **

I know that Pep. But he does have a  life right? I mean he has to so it’s possible  hes just busy being a teenager and all. 

** Pepper  **

At only 14 he’s barely a teenager. 

** Tony **

Not only is he 14 which makes him a Teenager but he’s a genius teen. 

** Pepper  **

Wasn’t it you who said he was just a baby that first night?

** Tony **

I was caught in a moment of panic. Obviously, I’m of clearer thinking now. I adapt fast 

** Pepper  **

Yes, well in my experiences geniuses with high IQ often have low EQ 

considering the  life I’m assuming he has led I have ever right to be concerned 

** Tony  **

Of course, I’m concerned too Pep. But there’s  noting to be done right now. 

I’m working on tracing him but  havn’t made progress yet 

Wait a damn minute! What do you mean “In your experience”...

** Pepper  **

Get back to work tony. 

I need the R&D progress reports on my desk by 4

** Tony **

YOU MESSAGED ME 

** Pepper  **

Perhaps. And I assume you were hard at work before. 

** Tony **

** … **

** Pepper **

Get to work Tony.

Tony sighed turning back to the screens in front of him. If he could just figure out how the kid was blocking his phone. He’d tried every decoding sequence FRIDAY knew, which happened to be every sequence Tony knew, which happened to be all of them.  So the kid was protecting his phone with something original. Hmmph. Tony was getting too old for this shit. 

* * *

** Psycho Lady **

Good Morning Sweetheart

How are you this morning?

I hope you slept well last night

Have a good day at school honey

How was school today?

Do you have the same classes  every day or does it change?

When I was in  school I loved English Lit

** Kid **

Do uever get tired of putting so much effort into a  nobody

** Psycho Lady **

Hello

How was your day today?

** Kid **

I mean srsly 

U need 2 get a life 

Ur lame ass dumbass  messahed me 2

Yall don’t have enough to do

Guess ur not as important as I considered 

** Psycho Lady  **

I would consider my job important but I suppose it depends on your point of view

My lame dumbass is impressed with your intelligence

** Kid **

Whtever 

He just needs someone to do his work 

** Psycho Lady **

I assure you he is more than capable of doing his own science. 

He had out his old books last night trying to find problems for you. 

** Kid  **

There not problems there equations 

Its different 

** Psycho Lady **

Whats the difference 

** Kid **

Nvrmind

Ur not smart enough 

** Psycho Lady **

You never answered how school was today 

** Kid  **

Boring and long 

** Psycho Lady  **

What all did you do?

** Kid **

Dkdc

** Psycho Lady **

You’re going to have to assist me with that one. 

** Kid **

Omg

Ur so old 

** Psycho Lady  **

I’ll have you know I’m only 41

** Kid **

Oh man, better get those water aerobics in now before  its too late. 

** Psycho Lady  **

Excuse you mister

I can think of plenty of other perfectly healthy and acceptable people my age. 

** Kid **

Yes, well. Pepper Potts is a queen and you are a mere peasant. 

** Psycho Lady  **

I assure you I am not a peasant. 

Why do you know her age?

** Kid  **

Is the term queen confusing for  you. I could have sworn everyone knew what it meant 

Here I thought you were smarter than dumbass 

** Psycho Lady  **

I suppose it depends on your idea of smarter. 

When it comes to what you probably consider smart  i assure you he is far superior. 

** Kid **

He doesn’t show it then. 

** Psycho Lady  **

Shall we play twenty questions then?

** Kid **

Think I’ll pass

** Psycho Lady  **

Wonderful. I suppose I’ll go first again. 

If you could have any job in the world what would it be?

** Kid **

You. Are. Fucking. Impossible.

Chemical engineer 

** Psycho Lady  **

Excellent choice! 

Your turn. 

** Kid **

No

** Psycho Lady **

Hmmmm

If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you choose. 

** Kid **

Bottom of the Hudson  _ Bubble Bubble _

** Psycho Lady  **

That isn’t even remotely funny.

** Kid  **

Wasn’t even remotely joking

10/10 would recommend 

** Psycho Lady  **

So would you recommend I drown in the Hudson too?

** Kid  **

Wait. No

That’s not at all what I meant. 

** Psycho Lady  **

So it’s ok for you to die but not anyone else 

** Kid **

Go away 

I’ve got shit to do 

* * *

** Dumbass **

Alright kid. Got a new one for ya

_ (Image of Physics equation) _

You’re starting to worry Psycho a bit

** Kid **

Well  mybe if psycho wasn’t psychotic shed relize not to worry

I thought u did chemistry 

** Dumbass **

No. I sent you chemistry because  thats what you like 

** Kid **

So  whats with the physics

** Dumbass **

I know you’re smart now. I want to know how smart you are

** Kid  **

You assumed I'm smart 

** Dumbass **

The simple fact that you automatically knew that was physics says more that you want to. 

** Kid  **

Fuck off 

** Dumbass  **

What is so horrible about people knowing you have intelligence 

I’m  genuinely curious. Intelligence opens so many closed doorways. 

** Kid  **

Really? I thought it  opened open doorways...

** Dumbass **

I’m by far superior in deflecting than you are...

** Kid  **

When people know your  smart you stop being a person. 

You become a tool to be used 

Or they don’t want anything to do with you because your smarter than them

Cuase even if  its by accident you make them feel stupid

** Dumbass **

Believe it or not, especially given my nickname, I can relate. 

And your friends. What of them

** Kid **

There the only luck I evr had 

Pretty smart themselves

There even smarter in some things. 

It’s nice

** Dumbass **

So you’ve known them a while 

** Kid  **

Yeah 

_ (Image of answered physics equation) _

** Dumbass **

Impressive

** Kid **

Its actually not.  Thts basic physics. Was even in my entrance exam

** Dumbass  **

Ok then

I’m still impressed. 

** Kid  **

I don’t need anyone to be impressed with me

Fuck off

** Dumbass  **

Alright kid

Peter knew he should be getting ready for patrol but he wasn’t. He was such a fucking failure at everything. Holy shit. Why should he be going out on patrol  anyway. He wasn’t worthy of saving the people of NYC and it was no use pretending to be. Peter crawled into his bed. He didn’t have food in the apartment and he didn’t want to go get any either. Maybe he could waste away. I mean that wasn’t active suicide was it? Just like accidental starvation. Sounds pretty nice. 

* * *

"Alright FRI, time to go a different route. Lets search for 14-year-old males that go to a school that requires an entrance exam. Probably a STEM school if they're asking physics questions." A defeated sigh escaped as the results pulled up on the screen. It was far too many. "ok, ok. Lets narrow it some more. Bring up kids that are in the system. Kid says he was an orphan. Lets start there." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. For some reason wasn't a huge fan of this chapter but couldn't figure out how to make it better. Hope you enjoy:)

** January 30 ** ** th **

Only 7am and Peter was already over it. The hunger was getting excruciating and it had come to a point where he had to make the tough decision. Thing is Peter wasn’t joking when he had told dumb fucks that he wasn’t a good kid. Of course, it had the side effect of Peter coming off as a delinquent but it was still completely truthful. The funny thing about the only adult in your life deciding you weren't a part of hers anymore is that money became an issue. Obviously, money became an issue, because even if you were a genius, being 14 meant you had better luck on the corner than any legal job. But peter didn’t have many options did he...

At first, he’d tried to forge a work permit but they’d insisted on speaking to May so it had been a dead end. Next logical course of action had been getting a fake ID but he’d underestimated how young he looked and apparently it was too far a stretch and they’d still wanted to talk to May. It only took Peter a weekend without food before he’d given in. Creating a bank account hadn’t been difficult. The hardest part about the entire thing was getting a PO Box for the card to be sent to. Choosing who he was going to steal the money from had been a painful decision. He’d gone for the millionaires as he wasn’t a complete monster. The added benefit that a few grand probably wouldn't be noticed helped Peter’s conscious a little bit. 

It was time again. He was already dangerously malnourished and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out how long it took to starve despite last night's thoughts. It wouldn't be quick and someone was sure to notice. He’d done such a good job staying under the radar he didn't’ want to ruin it now by getting teachers involved in something that wasn’t anyone's business but his. Issue was Peter had no clue who to take from next. It’s not like he knew exactly who had enough money to go unnoticed and it was too risky to root around bank servers to figure it out. 

Peter groaned. Rolling out of bed he struggled to his feet. Having a fast metabolism made it feel like the little he’d eaten recently had done far too big a toll. Maybe today was the day then. He’d done his best with his newest stalkers and if they wanted to be miserable that was on them wasn’t it? I mean how much could Peter really be responsible for? Irritation surfaced. Who the fuck were they to ruin this for him with their fake adult bullshit? Peter knew that it was all talk. Adults didn’t actually care about anyone but themselves. They were all the same in the end. 

Honestly! Who the fuck were they to decide that he had something to offer the world? They didn’t even know him for Thors sake and had the audacity to pretend to care. He wasn’t going to be someone's damn pet project. Maybe once upon a time baby Peter Parker would have loved the attention. Probably would have begged them to come get him, but life was different now. Peter knew what adults were really like. They didn’t care unless you had something to offer, that’s just what it was and nothing was going to convince him otherwise. Even his parents, both esteemed scientist at  Oscorp had likened him  to a blood bank before their passing. 

** Psycho Lady **

Sleep well tonight sweetie

** Kid **

What if I told you that I really wasn’t someone worth saving 

What if I could prove it

** Psycho Lady **

I would tell you that you’re wrong.

** Kid  **

Did you know I’m a theif. It’s how I survive. 

I steel what I need 

** Psycho Lady  **

I’d say, considering what I know, that you are doing your best to survive

** Kid **

U  dnt fukin get it do you 

Everything I own Ive taken 

Evn the phone is a burner I improved

** Psycho Lady  **

If you’ve had to take everything you own than the adults in your life have obviously let you down

** Kid **

Its no1’s job to take care of me 

I can do it myself 

** Psycho Lady **

But you shouldn’t have to. 

You are a Child. 

Children should not provide for themselves

** Kid **

If ur smart enough age doesn’t matter. 

Thts what it is 

** Psycho Lady **

I think if you’d give me a chance to help  you  I could show you that some adults are different. 

** Kid  **

For fucks sake 

Nvm

Go away

Pepper breathed heavy into her cup of coffee before abandoning it and moving to once again look at the New York skyline. The last four days had shaken her core and the foundation she stood on. Her fiancé was sleeping in after getting little to no sleep the past few days. The search for the boy was going nowhere. The population far too high and none of the foster kids met the criteria. The outlook the child had on the world was one that children got from sever long term neglect and while the boy was most certainly depressed, she suspected that it went much farther back than that. How long had he fought to keep living before deciding that it wasn’t worth  it. How long before Pepper and Tony’s wouldn’t be enough to keep him here. 

Pulling up a link on her phone she was reminded of the bazaar conversation she’d had with Tony last night. On her screen a property listed for sale outside of the city. A rural area and an entire lake. The perfect place for a cabin as Tony had put it, though Pepper suspected it would be much closer to a house. It wasn’t rational in the slightest but she needed a break from the city high rise that had once made her feel on top of the world. “FRIDAY, search for juveniles with records in New York City. It’s not for sure but maybe the kids been caught before if he’s the thief he says he is.”

* * *

It’s possible Peter would have sighed if there was someone there to hear  him.. Maybe...  Honestly he had no idea but it seemed like it was possible. It felt like he should be sighing...or crying. Something, anything really. It had taken a few hours but he’d finally found his next money vender. Some young rich dude who had enough it wouldn’t be missed and spent enough it wouldn’t be noticed. Fuck. Existence sucked. He should be going out as Spider-Man but for the first time since the bite he wasn’t sure if his flesh vessel could make it through a Patrol. UGH, Why couldn’t everyone leave him the fuck alone to die in peace.

** MJ **

Hey loser

Do you have notes from Chemistry yesterday

My dog ate mine

I could come over and grab them?

Peter

Are you ok 

Ned said you haven’t been texting as much. 

** Peter **

You don’t have a dog MJ

** MJ **

Well you don’t want to hang out anymore 

So

Seriously 

** Peter  **

I’m fine MJ 

Just have been busy with Spidey 

** MJ **

...you go out ½ as much as u used 2

I’m really worried about u 

** Peter  **

Im still going out 

Jus trying to keep a lower profile 

** MJ **

U know I know how May is 

Maybe if I talk to my dad he can help

** Peter **

NO

Im fine 

Don’t tell ur dad. Mays how  shes always been. Its fine 

** MJ **

Hav u looked in the mirror lately 

Ur barely there anymore Peter

** Peter **

I’m FINE Michelle 

** Ned  **

Peter 

Peter 

PETER 

DUde you’ll nvr guess what I got 

NEw Legos 

STAR WARS ULTIMATE MILLENIUM FALCON

GUESS HOW MANY PIECES 

7541

Its Saturday so you could totally come over!!!

Or I could come over there

Please Pete

We’ve barely hung out. 

I miss you 

Are you ok?

We  hardly talk anymore. 

Even Mjs worried 

** Peter  **

Sorry dude 

Just saw your texts ended up sleeping in. 

I  gotta patrol today. I fell asleep before I went out last night so need to catch up on it. 

I talked to MJ. No need to worry!

Hmph. Well guess he was going on patrol today. Honestly  what's the worst that can happen. Death. Haha. If only it was that easy. Rolling out of bed and rummaging the floor it didn’t take long to find his makeshift suit. Huh. Peter didn’t remember it getting that damaged. Guess he’d been showing some skin tonight. 

** Dumbass **

Hey kid

Got another one for you

_ (Image of Chemistry equation) _

** Kid  **

At this point u  shld consider psyche help 

U and ur wife are nutso 

** Dumbass **

You’re probably right

But I’m a genius so  its part of the package

** Kid **

And Psycho Lady

** Dumbass **

She’s engaged to a genius 

** Kid **

How much of a genius are you really 

** Dumbass **

The most genius a genius could possibly get

** Kid **

Tony Stark created clean energy

Your  practically nothing beside that 

** Dumbass **

A fair point.

** Kid  **

If ur such a fucking genius do better

_ (Image of answered equation) _

** Dumbass **

Just how smart are you?

** Kid **

Chemistry is my best subject

** Dumbass **

Duly noted 

** Kid **

You need to get a life

** Dumbass **

Sorry. Too busy trying to save yours. 

** Kid **

Dumbass

Peter didn’t need people trying to save him. It was a waste of their time and it was most definitely a waste of his own. He had better things to do. The idea of jumping into the Hudson had become more and more appealing. No one would have to deal with his body which he thought was rather kind. Whatever. Peter discarded his phone onto his pillow before jumping out the window. 

* * *

Seven hours later and his limbs were on fire. He hadn’t realized he’d forgotten to eat again until hours into patrol. Even after the trouble to get the money he’d forgotten to use it. Could he get anymore pathetic really? Glancing at his phone Pete noticed that it wasn’t quite as late as usual but he supposed he’d gone out earlier. 

** Psycho Lady **

Hello sweetheart 

What was your favorite book when you were younger

I figured we could  continure our game of twenty questions

** Kid **

U figured wrong

I'm tired 

** Psycho Lady **

I’m tired too, but I would still like to get to know some more about you. 

** Kid **

How did u become boss lady

** Psycho Lady  **

I suppose it is your turn.

I worked my way up the chain

** Kid **

No offense but that doesn’t seem possible 

** Psycho Lady  **

Didn’t Pepper Potts work her way up from the bottom. 

** Kid **

Pepper Potts is a different breed of human. Shes been revolutionary to women in power. 

Sorry but u don’t compare 

I’m going to bed

** Psycho Lady **

Goodnight little prince

Sleep well 

** Kid **

Little prince

Wtf kina name is tht

* * *

Michelle wasn’t sure she could ever remember being this worried. She’d seen the decline but she didn’t think it would get this bad. It had NEVER been this bad before. Cause while Ned had been friends with Peter  longer she had known Parker first. Michelle’s mother was best friends with May, and Mj knew exactly what they were like. Neither one of them had ever wanted kids and they’d both made it known. Ben hadn’t been much better but they’d wanted the money so they agreed to foster him. Thing was Ben and Peter had never been close and though his death was a shock she couldn’t figure out why it was doing THIS. 

The two children had never been close, just kids struggling to get by that sometimes-crossed paths. Neither had known how smart the other was and neither had been interested in figuring it out. At 11-years old Mj’s dad had finally gotten through to a New York judge with text evidence and been granted full custody. Her mom had thrown a fit with May by her side but Mj had been relieved to be placed with her father. She hadn’t seen her mom since, or Peter, until she was transferred to the same middle school beginning of 8 th grade. They’d tried to avoid each other at first but Ned could be a force of nature and had decided that they were destined to be a scientific golden trio. 

Doubt weighed her next decision down. She’d tried to stay out of it for as long as possible. Tried to just have his back and be there for support. She knew what it was like for it to come out to the world how unwanted you were. But Peter wasn’t unwanted. He just wasn’t wanted by May and that wasn’t fair and he was fading into someone she hardly recognized. Not only that but he was lying and even when they were just Parker and  Jones they’d never lied to each other. Mj finally forced herself into her Dads office standing silently until he’d noticed her, “ Whats up Em?”

“You know  Peter right? I’ve mentioned him before. Somethings wrong.."


	7. Chapter 7

** January 31 ** ** st ** ****

He didn’t have time for this. He had other shit to worry at the moment then some half assed vigilante. “Stark! God Damnit, are you listening to me?” Tony’s gaze found Fury's through the screen. He’d distanced himself from SHIELD since the Ultron disaster which had eventually led to the downfall of the team. He'd had done is best to dodge Fury as well. It was always something with these guys. They'd existed before him and they'd have to learn to exist after him. He'd done his utmost to modify the Accords as he said he would. He'd gotten rid of Ross though legalities and had paved a way for Fury to do what he wished with the rogues. Tony had done his due diligence and was sick of always being called in because they weren't training their guys good enough. 

“I already told you I didn’t have time to deal with this. I’ve got other shit going on and frankly I'm not interested in working with shield.” 

“I just need you to bring Spider-Man in. He’s getting more reckless every time he’s spotted and none of my shield agents have been able to catch up to him. He’s becoming unpredictable Stark.” Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at Fury’s words. He already knew all of this. He’d done research on the guy when he was looking for extra fire power against Rogers. The reckless abandon from the vigilante had swayed him form the notion. 

“Is he endangering other people?” 

“Not yet he isn’t, but he threw himself in front of a bus his last outing and if that doesn’t say mental instability, I don’t know what does.” For a moment Tony considered Fury’s request. Maybe if he didn’t already have important shit to worry about he'd take the man up on the task. He'd looked into Spidey months back at the beginning of the whole fiasco but had decided not to approach for the exact reasons Fury was stating. 

“Sorry Nick. You’re on your own on this one. No, listen, I understand where you’re coming from. But you said yourself that Spider-Man is a grown man and I’ve got other things to worry about. Can’t help with this Fury. Your a whole fucking agency. Find someone else.” Tony didn’t wait for a response before ending the call. He quickly brushed off the guilt. He had a suicidal kid on his hands as it was. He wasn’t going to focus on a grown vigilante on top of it. Not when that was  Shields's job. 

Tony turned his attention back to the screens FRIDAY had pulled up once the video call discontinued. On one side were all the data he had on the kid, on the other were plans for a house. It wasn’t quite a cabin but compared to his usual lodgings it was pretty close. It would look like his most modest abode yet, but the genius was taking the hidden design technology to the next level. Waving aside the blueprint for the time being he focused in on the remaining holograph. 

Tony Stark wasn’t sure he’d ever been so frustrated in his life. It shouldn’t be nearly this hard to track down a literal child but he kept coming up with nothing. There were no records of any children with the intelligence his kid was showing. Nothing anywhere. The number of high schools that used entrance exams was too high to narrow down, and most of them used the same generic one to top it off. All of which had a small physics section.  So all they had was a suicidal, neglected,  orphan, genius , 14-year-old with a knack for being an  asswhole . You would think that’s would be a flashing beacon. 

“What if we got the cops involved? Do you think they’d help?” Tony startled around to find Pepper leaning up against the door frame to his lab. The kid had gone radio silent today. A Sunday of all days, who the fuck was busy on a Sunday. Nearing 5pm they’d both spent the better part of the day attempting to come up with a solution to save a child they didn’t even know. There was no other choice in Tony’s mind. He’d seen the nickname Pep had given the Kid. The meaning behind it. 

“What will the cops do that I can’t. I have access to all of their databases. I’m Anthony Stark. I’ve got better technology and I'm a literal genius. Issue is this kid is one too and either knows someone who can make a phone untraceable or did so himself. I’m failing here Pep and the last think we need is the  PoPo in on it.” 

“Modest, aren't we? Since when do you call the police the PoPo?” Pepper’s words accompanied by a quirked eyebrow. “What did Fury want?”

“Doesn’t matter. Something I’m not  gonna bother with. I meant it when I said I’m done with them for a bit. Besides they have more than enough resources to figure their shit out and honestly after  siber ...” Tony halted his words at Peppers phone going off. He eased himself down into his chair, taking note of the sighed relief that escaped his  fiancé . Giving a wave to Pepper he focused back in on the screen knowing it would be a while before the Kid responded to him. 

** Psycho Lady **

Goodmorning sweetheart 

How are you this morning?

Do you have any plans for today?

I hope you are alright?

Did you sleep well last night?

Text back when you can. 

** Little Prince  **

You’re actually fucking crazy 

Like this could be for sure  harrasment at this point

I  shld turn u in2 the coppers for sure

** Psycho Lady  **

If you’re worried about it I think it’s a great idea to go to the police 

I’ll be happy to clear up any concerns. 

** Little Prince  **

Dumbass has got eyes on the cops doesn’t he. 

** Psycho Lady  **

That would be illegal. 

** Little Prince  **

So yes 

** Psycho Lady  **

Well, now that I know you aren’t in a ditch somewhere, would you like to play 20 questions?

** Little Prince  **

Ex-fucking- cuse me! The ditch is way to  unorigianl . Tyvm

** Psycho Lady  **

Let me get this straight. 

You don’t take the time to spell out 'into' but will type out Ex-fucking-cuse

How?

** Little Prince  **

Ur old u  wldnt get it 

** Psycho Lady  **

So twenty questions then?

** Little Prince  **

I think we both  no it  doens tmatter what I say 

** Psycho Lady **

You are learning. 

I’m proud of you!

Are you religious?

** Little Prince  **

How  tf am I supposed to answer that. 

Literal god like beings exist 

Is it religious to  belive in  somehting u no exist 

Or just smart

** Psycho Lady **

I would say its smart. 

It is possible to still believe in God though. 

Do you?

** Little Prince  **

Skipping turns 

Rde much 

** Psycho Lady  **

My apologies. 

What would you  like to know?

** Little Prince  **

How come sometimes when ur texting u spell out #’s and sometimes u use #’s 

Its horrible inconsistent

** Psycho Lady **

Are you really judging my texting etiquette? 

Seriously 

** Little Prince  **

I’m a teenager 

Ur  a old lady

** Psycho Lady  **

41 is Hardly old!!!

** Little Prince **

I beg to differ but wtevr

** Psycho Lady  **

Hmmm

Do you believe in God?

** Little Prince  **

I don’t know. 

Doesn’t make much since 

** Psycho Lady  **

What doesn’t?

** Little Prince  **

People say he’s either all powerful or all good

Doesn’t make since

Cant be both 

** Psycho Lady  **

I agree. 

Your turn 

** Little Prince  **

How important in ur job r u

** Psycho Lady  **

I’d consider myself rather important and I think the company would as well. 

** Little Prince  **

Then how  tf do u have so much time to harass me 

** Psycho Lady **

I made the time. 

You’ve become important.

** Little Prince  **

Makes no  fukin sense

Wtv 

I g2g

** Psycho Lady  **

Do me a favor  before you sign off for the night. 

Please text me in the morning so I don’t have to worry so much 

** Little Prince  **

Whatever 

** Psycho Lady  **

Have a good night Little Prince 

Pepper’s heart clenched. This boy had such a skewed sense of what adults could be and it broke her heart. She knew it got to Tony to despite the stoic attitude he’d attempted to put forth. She’d only known this child for six days... and somehow he had become a center point to her life. Hah. She couldn’t even find the child and he had managed to inch his way through her outer  exterior . 

* * *

Peter swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat the past few minutes. After scarfing some food down this morning, he’d launched himself into patrol. It was an easy one except for the bus situation but Peter would probably be healed in a few days so it couldn’t be that bad. He’d gotten back to a phone full of notifications. Making quick work to ease Michelle and Ned he’d turned his attention to his stalkers. 

She’d made it sound so easy. Like making time for people was just something everybody did. It wasn’t and she’d learn eventually that he wasn’t worth it. He forced down the thought that he was starting to maybe not hate their conversations as much. He couldn’t be thinking like that. He didn’t have the luxury to have someone care about him like that. Especially not an adult who had no idea what he really was. 

** Dumbass **

Yo

Kid 

Ya there 

Your driving psycho crazy 

Maybe just send one of us a text or something so I can tell her you’re not in a ditch. 

Anywho, Got a new one for you 

Lets see how good you are with aerodynamics. 

_ (Image of equation) _

** Kid **

I’m a little offended about the ditch thing

Its like u  fukers don’t  no i have an imagination

In the ditch my ass

** Dumbass **

I mean if you tried to respond instead of being somewhat of an asshat we wouldn’t have to worry. 

** Kid **

U do  relize im not ur fucking responsibility right 

** Dumbass **

Is there a reason you can’t spell correctly when you can solve  advance physics  equations?

I mean I get that it's a trend but honestly child. 

** Kid  **

Is there a reason u cant fuck off

** Dumbass **

Well the whole suicidal kid thing is the major issue coupled with the fact that I am indeed an adult...

I think that would be the reason if I really had to think about it. 

** Kid  **

Adult? rly, thot u  were dumbass

** Dumbass **

One can be both. 

** Kid  **

So u agree ur a dumbass

** Dumbass **

I didn’t say that. 

** Kid  **

Also heard you got an in with the coppers. 

** Dumbass **

How?

** Kid  **

Really wasn’t all that hard. 

** Dumbass **

We really do just want to help you kid. 

** Kid  **

Well fukin stop 

I don’t need anybody 

** Dumbass  **

So what?

Were just supposed to leave it. Stop looking and just decide that you don’t matter. 

** Kid  **

Well yeah 

Thatd b gr8

Thx

** Dumbass **

For fucks sake kid

Were not doing that 

** Kid  **

Then Fuck U 

_ (Image of solved equation scribbled on a ruled paper covered in  _ _ earased _ _ problem solving) _

** Dumbass **

I’m impressed kid

That one stumped you a bit huh?

** Kid  **

Ive never fucked wit aerodynamic  engineering . 

Im fuckin 14

** Dumbass **

That would be why I said I'm impressed. Well done 

** Kid **

Im goin to sleep 

Fuk off

** Dumbass **

Sleep well kid

* * *

Being worried wasn’t anything new for  Rhodey . He’d spent a better chunk of his life being best friends, brothers really, with Anthony Stark. If anything,  It would feel weird to not worry about the man he was so close to. After civil war had occurred, he’d been on high alert. Waiting for the breaking point that he knew would be coming eventually. It seemed it was finally here. Tony’s annoying check ins had eased to once a day early in the week.  Rhodey hadn’t thought much of it. It was about damn time the other man  stop worrying so much about his damn legs and focus on his own life for a change. There hadn’t been any calls today though and when he’d called earlier it had gone straight to  voicemail . All of this would be enough to put him on edge but even Pepper, who was notorious for getting back to people, hadn’t responded to his messages. What in the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

** Feburary 1st **

Mondays were the fucking worst. Peter crawled out of bed and reluctantly got ready for the day. Everything he did was done reluctantly recently. It hurt recalling when it hadn’t been like this. Days when he’d just been sad but had gotten over it. Moved the fuck on. He almost wished he could just be sad again instead of this never ending numb. Reminding himself to eat, he grabbed an apple before climbing down his fire escape and making his way the torture building. He’d have to do better at looking happy today. Ned and Mj had started noticing a little too much and he didn’t' need the teachers on his back too. They’d already tried cornering him about his work ethic the past few weeks and he didn’t need any extra attention. 

** Psycho Lady  **

Good Morning Sweetheart 

Hope you slept well last night. 

Make sure you grab a good breakfast!

** Little Prince  **

Whaterver u say u psychotic stalker u 

** Psycho Lady  **

Thank you for messaging early

Did you eat thismorning 

** Little Prince  **

Wtv 

Just didn’t want u  blowin up my phone

** Psycho Lady  **

Hmmm

I really do appreciate it. 

What class do you have first today?

** Little Prince  **

A useless one

** Psycho Lady  **

Have you ever considered asking for harder classes?

** Little Prince **

Lol 

I’m literally failing evrything

So no

** Psycho Lady  **

I fully believe you have the intelligence to test into a harder class. 

** Little Prince **

U need a parent to do tht 

Wast  fo time anyway 

Wont be  hre for much longer 

As the great Albus Dumbledore once said “Death is but the next great adventure.” 

** Psycho Lady  **

This world failed you and I can’t pretend to understand 

But it has so much to offer you if you let me help

Please Little Prince 

** Little Prince **

Thts a weird fuckin nickname 

How long do u think ul try before u realize  uv done all u can 

** Psycho Lady  **

There isn’t a time limit for it. 

I don’t think I’ve done all I can until you are happy, healthy, and safe. 

** Little Prince  **

Ive never been all those things 

So good fukin luck. 

** Psycho Lady  **

There is a time for everything. 

I wouldn’t say I believe in fate  indefinitely

But if fate were a thing how lucky am I that you messaged me. 

** Little Prince  **

U need to look up the def of luck 

You don’t even Know me. 

I  rlly don’t get it

People die everyday 

U  wann help so bad go to a  fukin orphanage 

** Psycho Lady  **

We are very busy people and  dont quite have the time to volunteer 

Though we do donate quite frequently 

** Little Prince  **

Give it a go. 

Im sure  youll find a new nutcase to focus on 

** Psycho Lady  **

That’s quite alright 

I’m content to help you. 

** Little Prince  **

I’m telling my teacher I’m being stalked

Shes staring at me crazy like so I'm sure shed believe me 

** Psycho Lady  **

Please Do. I’m sure she's concerned about you. 

** Little Prince **

Adult don’t  guve a shit about kids 

** Psycho Lady **

I think you’ll find that you simply  haven't met the right adults. 

** Little Prince  **

Maybe I don’t want to met the right ones. 

** Psycho Lady  **

Hmmm 

You never said if you ate breakfast or not. 

** Little Prince  **

I grabbed an apple

** Psycho Lady  **

An apple isn’t nearly enough for a growing boy

** Little Prince  **

Its  enougf for me 

** Psycho Lady  **

I doubt that. 

At least promise me you’ll eat a good lunch. 

* * *

Monica Warren sighed as she watched Peter Parker. The kid was brilliant but had hardly looked up from his phone since he’d entered her classroom half an hour ago. Michelle Jones was shooting him a glare but he hadn’t noticed yet. Or he had and simply didn’t care. The boy was absolute skin and bones. He wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, his once full cheeks were now hallowed. Dark rings around his eyes gave way to how exhausted he was. Monica’s stomach flipped. How had anybody let it get this bad. How had it gotten this far? Reports had been filed with CPS last week and nothing had been done. No one had called back. Not a single person had contacted the school in response. 

Making her way to his desk she scowled. Peter looked up to acknowledge her before going back to who he was texting. This was a new one for the teacher. Normally the boy simply sat there doing nothing, or had taken to sleeping through the period. Clearing her throat and holding out her hand, she gave a brief smile when he reluctantly handed it over. Making her way back to her desk she noted that the child had already put his head down before she’d settled into her chair. Opening her phone drawer, the device in her hand went off, making the teacher aware that the phone was still unlocked  to the conversation Peter had been having. 

Monica assured herself that if it were any other student of hers, she wouldn’t have looked. She’d put the phone away per the usual and go about her class. If it were any other student, she most definitely wouldn’t have read the incoming message. If it wasn’t Peter Parker’s phone there is no way she would invade a student's privacy. Especially since it could be considered grounds for dismissal. But this wasn’t any other student. This was Peter Parker. A boy that the entire school had watched fade into a skeleton. A child that even the bully’s stopped picking on because morals could apparently be a thing. A child where CPS reports had been made and guardians had been reached out to and nothing had changed. 

If she wasn’t so scared that one day, they’d all come to school and he’d be gone, she would never cross such boundaries. She held back a chuckle at his Aunts name in his phone. It was nice to see she at least cared enough to remind the boy to eat. Maybe the school simply had the wrong number for Mrs. Parker. It had happened before and wouldn’t be the most unusual thing. Taking another glance at the still open conversation she made a snap decision. It would be worth it in the end. Even if it got her fired, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did nothing. Sending one off she quickly deposited the phone into the drawer before moving on with her lesson plan. 

* * *

Today, compared to yesterday, had been amazing. At least she knew the teen was safe in school. Even if there were a million other worries in her head, she thanked the lord for small miracles. She’d had back-to-back early morning meetings and had spent the last ten minutes of one completely submersed in her phone. Perks to being the CEO was not a single person questioned you if you had other business to attend to. For a brief moment she’d considered telling the teenager to focus on his classes but the need to try and get through to him had won out. 

They were no closer to finding the kid today than they were yesterday. Tony had noticed her extra stress and had pushed through with the plans for the “cabin”. With the help of his fleet of robots it was on track to be finished in a short two weeks. He’d left early that morning to get the initial process set up, after a promise from Pepper to keep him informed if she found out anything new. So far, she’d discovered the same old will to die that the kid always displayed. Setting her phone down for the first time in half an hour she moved to get ready for her next meeting knowing that the boy was probably done conversing for now. 

** Little Prince  **

Hello ma’am. This is your  nephew's physics teacher. The school has been trying to reach you concerning his welfare and if you could please return the principals calls, we would greatly appreciate it. 

.. This isn’t my place to say but you need to do something to help him. Myself and the entire staff are very concerned for his wellbeing.

** Psycho Lady  **

WAIT

Please you don’t understand. Who is  he. What school?!!!

He needs help 

You need to help him

His aunt doesn’t  tak care of him

Please! I can prove  wer trustworthy and mean well 

For FUCKS sake 

Fuck! She’d been so fucking close. It was right there within her grasp and just like that fucking gone. Slipped through her fingertips. Pepper didn’t notice the door opening as a sob racked her body. This was proof of everything her and Tony already knew. Even the boy’s school had been aware and obviously trying to reach out to the child's guardian. A guardian she now knew as an Aunt, which was something. She could work with that, honestly that was better than nothing. Feeling a hand clamp around hers she jerked her gaze up to meet  Rhodey’s concerned gaze. 

“I’m here Pep. How bad is it this time? We’ll figure it out together.” The shake in his voice was unmistakable. Pepper tried to recall when Tony had  informed him of the situation. She’d assumed that he’d wanted to save his best friend from the stress while he  recovers but was obviously mistaken. 

“It’s so bad James and I don’t know what to do to keep him alive. I mean I can’t find him so how am I to stop him from killing himself if it gets to that point. You should see the way he talks about himself. Like Death is the next great adventure,  You know What  Rhodey ?!!! Fuck Dumbledore and Fuck JK Rowling for even putting such a stupid fucking phrase in  children's minds.”

“Jesus Pep! Why didn’t you call me sooner? I know I've been healing but I had no idea it had gotten this bad. We’ll figure it out. We always do.  NEver quite to this extent but one step at a time. Now where did you see him last?”  Rhodey’s stomach rolled. How had he missed his brother getting this  bad. Had he been that involved with himself he hadn’t even noticed?

“That’s just it! We don't know and not only do we not know, we can't figure it out. WHICH IS A HUGE FUCKING ISSUE.” At some point before she’d started  yelling she’d stood to begin the packing around her office. 

“Who is we? You should have called me right away Pepper. I do have some experience with this. I mean not quite this this.”

“Tony of course. Who else would We be? That’s beyond the point. I CANT FIND HIM.” 

“Wait. Who the fuck are we talking about? I thought we were talking about Tony.”  Rhodey was so lost and scoffed at the glare she sent him, like he was supposed to know what the hell was going on. 

“ Of course I’m not talking about Tony. If it were Tony, you’d be the first to know. Probably before me. I’m talking about our kid.” Pepper didn’t notice her slight  misuse of words. To busy trying to figure out how  Rhodey had come to the conclusion he had. He knew Tony better than she did on some days. 

“Your Kid?? What the actual fuck is happening right now.”  Rhodey didn’t think he’d ever been so confused in his life. They didn’t have a kid...Did they?

Pepper calmed herself for another minute before settling in at her desk and launching into the explanation of the last week of her life. It didn’t feel like just a week.  Rhodey’s face slowly changed into understanding before settling back on concerned. “ So let me get this straight. You accidently got messaged by a suicidal teen, only to find out he’s a neglected, genius, orphan with a knack for wanting to die and the ability to apparently not exist.” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Slumping into her desk she noted she only had twenty  mintues until her next meeting. Good lord she was a wreck. 

“Well, hand over his number then.” 

“I don’t think so James. He’s barely tolerating me and Tony, and when I say barely tolerating  Tony I mean it. The kid only addresses him as Dumbass and then suggested that Tony work for  Oscorb or Hammer. You should have heard the fit that came from that.” 

“ So a mentally unstable, neglected, genius and you don’t think that's my expertise? You forget I got a fifteen-year-old Tony through MIT. If that's not a feat I don’t know what is. I’ve dealt with Tony all my life. I hardly think this kids  gonna hit where it hurts.” 

Pepper eyed James's face. He made good points and she was out of ideas. Maybe another adult who cares could help convince him that they weren’t all bad. She made quick work of sharing his contact though Messenger and watched as  Rhodey added it into his phone. 

“Why’s his name Little Prince?”

“It’s just a nickname. Feel free to change it.” She ignored the confused look shot her way. It was only then that the storm had settled that a realization came to mind. “ Rhodey ! What the hell are you doing here!? You are supposed to be resting.  TOny’s going to kill you!”

An incredulous look was shot her way, “Excuse me for being concerned. I could tell  something was up and y’all weren't exactly responding  appropriately .”

** Little Prince **

Fuck HER 

AND FUCK YOU 

Your  all stupid fucking cunts who  dont know how to mind  there own fuckin  buisness . 

** Psycho Lady  **

I’m sorry little prince

I saw an opportunity to help and I tried to get some information

It’s clear you’re not being taken care of and your teacher needed to know. 

I know your angry but you do still need to grab something today. 

Pepper grimaced. Catching  Rhodey’s curious gaze she hesitated briefly before  explaining the situation with his teacher. “Probably best not to message him today. Give it a bit. I don’t want him too overwhelmed.” 

** Pepper **

_ (snapshot of texts from teacher) _

He’s extra pissed

Though teacher says he lives with Aunt. 

Something to narrow it down a bit. 

** Tony **

Got it

IS there a reason  Rhodey just texted he’s glad I’m not  gonna kill myself and you guys don’t have to hunt me down. 

** Pepper  **

Simple misunderstaning 

I’ll explain later. Have a meeting to get to. 

Hows that cabin coming along 

** Tony **

Right on track. 

Love you 

* * *

The fucking Audacity of these stupid fucking people in his stupid fucking life. His fucking teacher messaged psycho on his own fucking phone to try and talk about grades. It didn’t matter if she  was trying to talk to his fucking Aunt.  Actually that was so much fucking worse. How about they mind their own fucking  buisness and leave him the fuck alone. Who the fuck cared if he had bad fucking  grades. So what if he lost the scholarship.  Didn't sound like it was an issue for the teachers to him. Fuck all of it. 

** Dumbass **

Got another equation for u 

_ (Image of equation) _

Given it to u early so you can work on it during class. 

** Kid **

FUCK YOU  YOU STUPID FUCKING COCKSUCKER 

I DONT NEED YOU 

I don’t  fucking need anyone and anyone who says  different is wrong 

I’ve survived my whole life without shit and all you  meddelin bastards need to back the fuck off. 

** Dumbass **

You can be as mad as you like 

We just want whats best for you

** Kid **

Whats best for me is to be six feet under you fucking dickwad

** Dumbass **

No can do bud


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer guys! Sorry I haven't responded to reviews recently. The amount of positive feedback has been extremely overwhelming. Thank you all for loving my idea as much as I have!

Exhaustion seeped through her bones. She’d always known it would be hard, but she was doing what she'd wanted to do since she was a young teenager. There were days when she regretted choosing Social Work. Days when she contemplated calling it quits or switching lanes a bit and leaving child protective services. You hear it over and over again in college. The heartbreak you’ll face when you can’t save one. They tell you over and over again how you’ll be warn to the bone. There are courses that teach you how to self care properly. Classes dedicated to second hand trauma. They tell you all of this but nothing really prepares you for the grit and the grind of it. 

She’d been with this department for six years now. Practically a veteran with the social worker turnover rate in this part of town. Queens saw a fast number of abused kids. Too many to keep up with given the amount of man power they had. That was something no one had told her. How sometimes you were going to have to pick and choose who got the check first. Would it be the recently traumatized kid who’d been losing weight and failing classes, or the three-year-old suffering her third broken arm in a year with a head hematoma to accompany it. 

They didn’t have enough people to look into everyone right away and the amount of emergency incoming calls a day was overwhelming. They were about a month behind on all non-emergent reports. They simply didn’t have to manpower to do any better than that. She’d was already putting in unpaid overtime against policy. She’d never quite thought it would be like this. That there would be such a high pile of cases that simply hadn’t been seen to yet, because the amount of broken and bloody kids was too great for what their workers could possibly handle. 

**Febuary 2nd**

**Psycho Lady**

I know you’re still upset but try and have a good day today. 

Please eat more than an apple. 

Peter scoffed. Do this. do that. Like she had any fucking right to tell him what to do. There was no way he was going to attend school to deal with his stupid fucking teacher in all her fucked-up glory. Why couldn’t they all just leave him alone. Didn’t they get that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn’t need anyone. Never had and how dare the psycho bitch for even trying to recommend it. She didn’t understand his life more than he did. She just didn’t get it and Peter was done trying to make them understand. 

Ned and Mj were both acting weird now on top of everything else. Sending looks to each other that he didn’t understand. He’d considered briefly that they’d started dating or something but he was pretty sure they would say something. Whatever. It was probably better they kept their distance from now on anyway. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could put off being permanently asleep. Wasn’t sure if he even wanted too anyway. Peter was beginning to consider that there was actually something seriously wrong with his harassers to decide he was worth, well anything. 

Guilt skirted through his mind briefly before he brushed it aside. He’d told them he wasn’t a good kid so why the fuck should he have to act like it. What did it fucking matter anyway what they decided to think? Slamming his body into the couch, he burrowed into the cushions. His sheets needed changed and he wasn’t up for it so this would have to fucking do. Peter groaned as he heard the door to the apartment open. He’d completely forgotten about May. It had been weeks since they’d had a run in. He supposed he couldn’t put it off forever. 

He heard her footsteps freeze as his presence was noticed. Reluctantly he began to sit up to face the music. She didn’t look too bad. Maybe a little thinner than she used to be. He suspected that she probably wasn’t clean and sober if her hooded eyes and the light sway in her stance had anything to say about it. Her eyes widened and a grimace overcame her face as she took him in. Peter could see her about to say something before she visibly stopped herself and continued her staring. “What the fuck are you looking at?” 

May took in the form of who she knew was Peter. She hadn’t thought about him in a while. Had been in too much of a haze to do so. She’d never been quite fond of the boy. Her and Ben had both initially agreed that they were in no position to raise a child. They weren’t the parent type but eventually money had gotten tight and they’d remembered that they would get paid monthly for taking the boy in. They'd planned to simply continuing fostering until he aged out, but social services had insisted they either adopt him or do a new placement. They’d been fortunate to qualify for the adoption stimulus which almost matched what Foster Care had paid. It was with that money that she’d been able survive without a job these past few months. 

Seeing Peter now she almost felt guilty, but she’d given up a lot for him. Ben had died to protect him for some reason she couldn’t quite grasp. He’d never been overly fond of the boy either so it didn’t make any since for him to stand in front of a fucking bullet and play some version of a hero. Peters' words shocked her out of her stupor. This new attitude and appearance must be why his school had been calling her. Like she had any control or care if he had good grades or not. “Aren't you supposed to be in school?” 

“So sorry. I wasn’t aware you gave a damn about what I did.” The scowl sent her way wasn’t one she’d ever seen from him before. He used to be a polite child. He was so fucking ungrateful. Her husband had died for him and he couldn’t even use basic respect. 

“I don’t really... but best mind that fucking attitude. Ben didn’t die for you to be a disrespectful little bastard.” This is why May avoided the apartment except for her clothing. He was too fucking much to deal with. 

“Your precious Ben didn’t die for me.” Peter voice wobbled as he pushed back memories of the night his uncle had died. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was expecting with his revelation. He’d never dissuaded the praise Ben had received after death. It didn’t matter. Didn’t really change anything that had happened that night. For a brief moment he thought maybe it would change something. Maybe May just needed to know that Ben hadn’t chosen Peter above her. Maybe 

“Well good. At least he had some since before he died.” May gave a short chuckle before turning on her heal and leaving. She’d only been by to get some clothes but she could do without. She didn’t need this shit in her life. 

Peter watched May leave letting her words sink in. He shouldn’t have expected anything different. Adults didn’t do anything but let you down. Peter knew that those words should have hurt more. Should have packed a punch, but after Ben nothing was really surprising. Peter didn’t need her anyway so fuck it all. Jumping off the couch he hastily pulled on his Spidey costume before heading out. He didn’t need to think about Ben any more than he absolutely had to. 

“Pedal to the medal Hap. I wanna get ahead of the lake house project. Pep needs it.” Tony settled into the back seat of his Rolls Royce. Everything had a bitter feel to it today. Even his luxury car had and undertone of something not quite right. 

“On it boss. How’s the kid thing going” Tony let out a small groan at the reminder of their newest issue. It had only been a day since the kid had started to ignore them but the impact had been huge. Pepper had done the right thing to try to get in contact with the teacher. She’d done the right thing but it didn’t change the fact that the teenager was furious. Didn’t change that Pepper had taken another day off work. 

“Kid’s pissed. I would be too if I were him. I don’t know how to get through to him anymore. Emotional stability is a bit new to me as it is.” 

“You should let Rhodey help. He gets through to you the best out of everybody. Maybe he’d have some luck.” Hap had a point. Rhodey was experienced in handling geniuses and the chances of it getting worse at this point were few and far between. 

**Tony**

I’m thinking its best to give Rodey the go ahead. I’m out of ideas. 

**Pepper**

Yeah. I’m out too. I can’t get through to him, especially if he wont respond. 

**Tony**

We’ll figure it out pep. FRI have anything new in way of the search. 

**Pepper**

Not a damn thing. Ned must not be his friends real name cause it's getting zero results. 

FRIDAYS searching phone numbers right now but its a process. 

Unless he pays his own phone bill its under his parents whose names we don't know. 

**Tony**

Well fuck me.

When we find this kid im decrypting his phone in person. 

**Pepper**

I agree

**Tony**

Hey Honeybear 

You got the go ahead 

Were out of options 

**HoneyBear**

I’ll do my best Tones 

* * *

Peter was in pain. Holy hell. What the fuck had he done that had caused that much pain. He didn’t remember most of his patrol. That should be concerning. He should be worried. His spider sweater was basically shredded rags at this point. The holes and the blood that bled through made it unidentifiable to the garment it was months ago. Hmmm. How the fuck had he gotten this bad. His gaze found his phone lying innocently on his bed. Patrol had helped him cool down a bit but he was still pissed at well, everyone really. He felt sick. Because despite how irritating they were he’d grown to expect their messages and possibly, if he was being brutally honest, look forward to responding.

**Mj**

Hey looser

Where the fuck are you 

It's like the 2nd day of the week 

U cant seriously already be skipping 

**Ned**

Peter

Peter 

PETER 

Where are you 

Hope your alright. 

**Psycho Lady**

I hope your days going well. 

Please take care of yourself. 

Did you go to school? 

I’m assuming you didn’t. Have a self care day then. 

**Dumbass**

Hey kid. 

I know ur pissed 

Got a new one for you 

_(Image of equation)_

Be safe with yourself. Psycho’s worried 

**Unknown**

Hey Kid 

I hear your having rough life 

**Kid**

What the fuck 

**Unknown**

It took a few hours but better late than never 

**Kid**

Who the fuk are you 

**Unknown**

I think you call him Dumbass 

That guy 

I’m his brother 

**Kid**

Uv got to be FUCKIN WITH ME 

Am I gonn b ur whole fukin family’s pet project 

Fuck off you absolut DUMBFUCK   


**Unknown**

They definitely weren’t lying when they said you were pissed. 

Had to get the go ahead to text you and I only got it cause they’re both worried. 

**Kid**

You would be pissed too if some stupid ass adults started messin with life that isn’t theirs to mess with. 

**Unknown**

I’ve never been in your situation so I can't say for sure. 

Can I ask why they piss you off so much? 

**Kid**

All I need them to do is forget about me so I can fuckin leave this hell 

**Unknown**

Ok, but do they actually piss you off because you don’t like them as human beings? 

**Kid**

**…**

**Unknown**

Fyi. Dumbass was just like you when he was younger. Besides the whole suicidal thing. 

He was smarter than everyone around him and to him the world was dull. He eventually found a way to make the best of it all. Stretch his intelligence to be able to reach his full potential. 

He could help you. 

**Kid**

I don want to reach my full anything 

I want to be done 

**Unknown**

But what does letting them help hurt. 

You seem pretty strong willed and independent. 

**Kid**

That’s why I dont need any fucking help 

I’ve worked hard to stay unnoticed 

I don’t need some stupid fucks fucking with that. 

**Unknown**

Do you really think that? That your invisible and nobody will notice the space where you used to be. 

Cause I know for a fact that that’s not true without even meeting your friends. 

**Kid**

**…**

**Unknown**

I understand you don’t want the help but whats the worst thing that can happen. 

It seems to me your already at your lowest. So either you still want to die or you don’t anymore 

Wouldn’t you rather stay if you could. 

**Kid**

Maybe it sounds good in the now. 

Trusting people, staying alive 

But they could make me want to stay and then they would ruin it. 

Because adults lie. They don’t love you and they don’t want to protect you. 

You’re a means to an end. A tool to be used to get through life. Adults will always fuck you up if they get a chance and I’d rather save myself the drama. 

**Unknown**

I promise these adults aren't like that. We're not like that. 

Think about it. The worst that can happen already is and the alternative is life. 

Didn’t you love it once 

**Kid**

Maybe, but I was stupid 

I didn’t get it. Not really. I thought that maybe some people were different but in the end I'm just a stepping stone. 

**Unknown**

I can tell you’re a good one. Just like my brother is a good one. Misunderstood sometimes, as geniuses usually are, but good none the less. 

**Kid**

I can tell ur a dumbfuck just like dumbass 

Fuck off im goin to bed. 

**Dumbfuck**

Night kid 

* * *

Michelle felt like she could hardly breath. Peter wasn’t answering them anymore. Just plane jane run of the mill responses that anyone would see through. He didn’t look like he could support his own body weight, let alone throw buses. She’d taken to watching all the spidey content that she could find. He was gonna die soon. There was no way he could continue like this. Either he’d starve or he’d be killed but either way she could feel the anxiety creeping in. She’d stood outside her father's office and had listened to him file the CPS report. Nothing had happened and they couldn’t wait anymore. She couldn’t lose him. There was no way. Even lovable Ned was losing his damn mind trying to figure out what went wrong. 

**Mj**

Hey looser 

I think its time we do somehting 

**Ned**

I don’t know what to do anymore 

Its like he doen’t even see anything around him 

I’m scared Mj 

I tried calling May but her phones off 

**Mj**

Yeah 

Me too 

Listen May’s bad news and won't do anything to help. She’s probably part of the issue. We’ve got to figure something else out. 

**Ned**

What do you mean May’s bad 

I mean she works so much I’ve only met her a couple times but shes always seemed nice 

**Mj**

Trust me. She used to be best friends with my mother. She doesn’t give too shits about Peter 

Never Has 

I saw him texting in class yesterday before the teacher took his phone. Longest I’ve seen something hold his attention in a long time. Then the teacher did something with his phone but Pete was pissed afterwards. 

**Ned**

WAIT 

WAIT WAIT WAIT 

What do you mean May doesn’t care about Peter 

OF couse she does!!! SHes his Aunt! 

**Mj**

Fuck Ned 

Listen to me! 

She doesn’t fucking care alright! 

Me and peter new eachother back before I came to midtown. State took custody from my mom and put me with my dad and we lost touch for a bit. May and Ben just wanted the money from Foster and Peter was just happy not to be in the system system anymore 

**Ned**

Wtf 

Why didn’t he ever say anything 

**Mj**

Cause its embarassing 

**Ned**

How is May being a horrible person embarassing!! 

**Mj**

You wouldn’t get it. Ur moms fought to have you. 

Its something different to have to tell someone that the one person who's supposed to love you just decided your not enough. It’s basically like saying “Look, I wasn’t enough for anyone” and it fucking sucks. 

**Ned**

Mj... 

**Mj**

This isn’t about me Ned. It’s about Peter 

I want to know who hes talkin too on his phone. 

**Ned**

But that’s like an invasion of privacy 

I don’t want him to be upset with me. 

I cant lose him. Hes like my bro 

**Mj**

He’s basically already gone Ned 

Now we gotta get him back 

**Ned**

...Ok 

How 

**Mj**

Tomorrow we play hookie from school and go to his apartment. 

You’re going to insist on some quality time without phones. 

I’m going to be in the living room going through his. 

**Ned**

I don’t like it 

But yeah I'm in 

**Mj**

Good 

We’ll meet outside the school first thing 

**Ned**

Do you think this is going to work? 

**Mj**

Its going to have to. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Febuary** **3rd**

This was so far out of his comfort zone he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to be processing it all. Ned stuffed a Lego set into his backpack and made to leave like usual. This would be good though right? He hardly saw Peter anymore so what harm could a day of hanging out really do! His moms gave him identical kisses on the cheek before ushering him out the door. They had no clue that he wouldn’t be attending school... but surely this took precedence. If it wasn’t Michelle suggesting it he would outright refuse but she knew things. She saw things that he just didn’t and if what she said about May was true than he’d severely underestimated the situation. 

Because Ned was a good kid darn it. He got good grades and considered himself a good friend. He would consider himself a well monored law abiding citizen. Well... sometimes he hacked into minor government agencies but he didn’t save any of the information or purposely remember anything so that didn’t count. That was all simply to better himself so he could help others in the future. His trip to school was a blur of frantic thoughts. Mj stood outside the entrance being her stoic as always self. If Ned hadn’t been on the other end of her conversations he would have no idea that she was as worried as he was. 

“You ready looser?” 

“Yeah. I even grabbed some legos to distract him.” Ned gave a little shimmy so the tell-tale sound of legos filled the surrounding space. 

“Yeah. Good thinking” 

They walked silently to the subway station. Arms occasionally brushing, just enough that it made the other aware that they were still there. Mj swallowed her anxiety as she began counting things around her. It was something her therapist had made her learn to regulate her feelings. She’d never actually needed it until this moment, because Michelle knew if this didn’t help him it could ruin him instead. Crossing her arms and balling her fist to keep from shaking she reminded herself that they didn’t have any other choice. She hated that it had come to this point. Hated that she was being forced to be the friend who disregarded privacy. 

Last time Michelle had been to the apartment Peter had shooed her out quickly after. She'd been happy to abide by his wishes then. That wouldn’t be allowed this time. It couldn’t be really. She’d given him a chance to talk to her. She’d told him she cared. Asked what was actually wrong and it didn’t work. So now she was gonna either brake it or fix it. Time could only tell. The trip to his apartment went by faster than she would have liked. They both sat silent on the curb of his building. Ned was on his third attempt to call him so they could at least preserve some privacy. Mj knew that it was a waste of time and gave up being patient instead opting to stand and make her way up the multiple flights of stairs. 

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting when she opened the door but it hadn’t been this. The smell hit before she could process what she was seeing. The kitchen was piled with dirty dishes and molding food. Random bits of clothing and garbage were littered on all parts of the place. This reassured any doubts she’d had coming here. Her Peter would never stand for this. Yes he was the typical sloppy boy, but he couldn’t stand sting odors. Detested them with his every fiber. It was the entire reason he’d never tried in gym before spidey, he didn’t want to smell his own sweat. 

“Mj?” Ned’s voice came hushed and hesitant as he entered the kitchen. Michelle noted the tears that had begun to form in his eyes before following his line of sight. Swallowing her panic, she took in the smeared blood on all the surfaces. Some looked fresh and some looked weeks old. How often had he been hurt, without cleaning up after, for that much to build? Turning away from the kitchen she headed straight for Peter’s door. Originally, she’d planned to wake him up and wait for him to come out but her mind had its own ideas. So much so, that she had barely caught up to it as she realized she was barging into his room. 

Bile filled her mouth as the smell of blood assaulted her senses. Swallowing it down she stood stock still taking in the sight before her. A small sob escaped as she heard Ned emptying his stomach into the garbage bin. Lying on a blood crusted bed was Peter. His sweater, shredded and soaked in blood from thankfully barely seeping wounds. He was breathing, that much she could tell but it was deeper than it should be. He should have woken up the second they’d entered the apartment let along barged into the room. Mj had been wrong. They weren't losing him, he was gone. This... this was beyond anything she’d imagined. Fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. “Mj you got to breathe.” Ned’s voice yanked her back to the situation. 

Shaking herself from her stupor she took slow steps until she was crawling onto the bed. “Peter. Wake up. Wake the fuck up looser.” A short-mumbled response was spoken into the pillow his face was nestled in. Rolling him over she got a small groan. On closer inspection it seemed a lot of the blood was old, but his sweater was still wet enough that there must have been too many new wounds. Propping herself up against the wall she pulled Peter upper body into her lap. Tears falling from her face were washing away trails of grime on his. “You stupid fucking idiot.” A groan escaped Peters form as he pressed his face into her stomach. “Shhhhh. We’ve got you. It’s gonna be ok.” 

“No...no no no. Nothing about this is ok Mj. Were lucky he's still breathing. Look . Look at this place.” Ned’s voice broke and more silent tears welled up and eventually made their escape. 

“I know. I said it’s going to be ok.” Michelle took a moment to try and compose herself. Staring up at the ceiling her eyes found the glow in the dark stars that were arranged in different constellations. Quiet sobs escaped before she attempted to gain some composure. “Give me his phone Ned.” 

Ned made quick work of finding it and distributing it into the hand that wasn't rested in matted hair. Making quick work of entering his passcode she opened his most recent conversation. Hardly a minute into reading and her body was trembling. FUCK How the fuck had she missed it. How hadn’t she seen he’d been standing on the fucking edge for what had to have been a while now. Backing out of Dumbfuck’s conversation her eyes landed on Psycho Lady’s. She didn’t need to read very far into it to understand what had set him off Monday. Or understand that some literal stranger had been doing more to help her best friend than her. 

**Little Prince**

Who is this 

**Psycho Lady**

You’ve responded. Hello sweetheart 

Hope your doing well today 

**Little Prince**

He isn’t 

I’m going to ask again 

Who the fuck are you 

**Psycho Lady**

Wait 

Please don’t leave. He needs help as soon as possible 

We haven’t been able to find him because his phones encrypted. 

**Little Prince**

If I didn’t know he needed help I wouldn’t be fucking messaging you would I 

I’m not saying shit until I know why the fuck you’ve taken such an interest in him. 

**Psycho Lady**

He messaged me on accident one night when he was trying to say goodbye to his friends. 

Ned and M 

We’ve been trying to get through to him ever sense but haven’t had any luck. 

**Little Prince**

By saying goodbye to us you mean.. 

**Psycho Lady**

I’m sorry. He said 

He said that his only regret would be leaving you 

Well I don’t actually know who this is 

But that Ned was his brother and M was the strongest person he knew and they were better off without him. 

**Little Prince**

What complete fucking bullshit. As soon as he’s better I'm going to kill him my fucking self 

**Psycho Lady**

May I ask who this is. 

We really do just want to help him. 

He seems to think were evil because were adults... 

**Little Prince**

He hasn’t had the best luck 

This is Mj 

**Psycho Lady**

It’s lovely to meet you Mj 

**Little Prince**

How do I know ur not going to hurt him 

Hes been hurt enough for a lifetime. 

Whats your name 

**Psycho Lady**

**…**

**…**

Pepper Potts 

**Little Prince**

If you didn’t want to say you should have just fucking said so 

Nevermind. I was crazy to think a stranger could help 

**Psycho Lady**

WAIT 

You dont understand please. I really am Pepper Potts 

I never said anything to him because it wouldn’t have ended well. 

_(Attached image of a_ _tear stained_ _Pepper Potts with a gruff looking Tony Stark looking out of the widows in the far background.)_

Michelle set the phone aside as the teenager in her lap stirred. Confused eyes gazing up at her. “Mj... What the fuck is happening” Peter moved to get up only to find himself pinned down by Mj’s arms. 

“No. No Pete. You’re staying right fucking here. You don’t get to run away from this one. I know Ben taking the bullet for you was the last straw but you can't run from us anymore. You’re staying right here.” Through his haze Peter noticed her swollen tear tracked face. Why the fuck was she so upset. Feeling his legs hit something he looked to see an equally upset Ned position at the end of his bed. All of those things should have been what he was most concerned about. Instead Mj’s words rattled around in his head, because she was wrong. 

“He didn’t” 

“Who didn’t” Mj’s reply was accompanied by her hand combing through his hair. 

“Ben. He didn’t die for me. The fucking thief just wanted his beer but Ben was wasted. You know what he’s like wasted and he wasn’t willing to give it up. So he offered to trade me for it. The guy could have me if he could keep his precious fucking beer..” Peter’s eyes began to close as his words spilled out. “I knew he never liked me but I was his blood so i thought maybe he didn’t hate me ya know?” 

Peter was back asleep before Michelle could add anything to that. So that had been it hadn’t it? Had to have been what set this all off. A quiet “What the fuck” brought her attention back to Ned who had stood during Peter’s hazed revelation. “Who the fuck does something like that to their own fucking kid. Mj. I can’t...I don’t know what to do.” 

Taking shaking breaths to calm herself before thinking she quickly formed a plan. They couldn’t deal with this on their own and Peter obviously needed help. If this really was Pepper Potts. It would kind of be perfect wouldn’t it? “How do you feel about hacking Stark Tower” 

* * *

Pepper hadn’t been expecting a response from the kid today and she most certainly wasn’t prepared for it to be one of his friends. She’d nearly sprinted out of the meeting in order to meet Tony in the penthouse. This was it! Their chance to figure it out. Her phone had gone silent after she’d sent the selfie. Tony had tried to make the brief argument that they needed to be careful and mindful but she wasn’t willing to risk it and had effectively gotten her point know with a well placed glare. 

**Little Prince**

If you’re really who you say you are you’re going to let what's about to happen happen 

“What the fuck does that even mean.” The words had barely left Tony’s mouth before FRIDAY’s alarms sounded. 

“System under attack, Initiating secondary firewall.” Tony and Pepper shared a startled look before coming to a split-second decision. The timing was too much of a coincidence for it to be anyone else. 

“Let em in FRI. Guard information on SI but otherwise let it happen” It was Tony that gave to order and received a relived peck on the cheek from his fiancé. 

Suddenly a video screen popped up. On it was the face of an extremely nervous, slightly chubby looking Asian kid. “Huh, so you really are the people he’s been texting. I wish I could say I didn’t see that coming but I didn’t see any of this coming so you know I’m not sure if that’s a fair thing to say.” 

“Shut up Ned” A girls voice sounded from off screen. “Is it them.” 

“Yeah Mj. Definitely the Starks. I’ve tried to hack the tower before and I never would have gotten in if I wasn’t allowed.” 

“Excuse me, you’ve done what.” Tony grimaced as Pepper’s elbow caught his ribs. Got it. Not the time. 

“Give me the phone Ned. Careful of what we talked about.” The screen panned to land on a curly haired, dark skinned, teenage girl. You could tell she was surer of herself than Ned. Tony could see what the kid meant about being strong. 

“Hmmm. Well, he was right about one thing Stark. You are a dumbass. Convince me.” 

“what” 

The girl, Mj’s face took on a scowl. “Convince me you should be allowed to know who he is. Allowed to help him.” 

“I. Well I mean I don’t know how...” Tony was flustered but was thankfully saved by Pepper stepping in. 

“Because I love him. I know it sounds stupid but he has got a way about him. I can tell he’s good and deserves more than the worlds given him. Is he alright? I don’t understand how you’ve messaged me given he's not happy at the moment” Pepper trailed off slightly breathless. Mj’s face morphed into something unreadable before she seemed to make a decision and nod to herself. Glancing at who they assumed was Ned standing out of screen. 

“He hasn’t been ok for a while I'd say. His name is Peter Parker. He’s 14 years old and attends Midtown School of Science and Technology. He’s smarter than anyone I know and he used to be happier than anyone I knew.” Tears tracked down her face as they heard a small groan off camera. 

“Where is he Mj. He didn’t...” Pepper's question went unsaid as the girl shook her head before shushing something. “Ok. What can we do to help? We're going to get him the help he needs long term but what can we do right now.” Tony’s eyes glanced at the screen next to the video call that was pulling up all the information on the kid, Peter. He had bright eyes and a brighter smile in the school picture from 8th grade that was displayed. 

“I need you to come get him.” The words were hesitant and small. Like she’d forced herself to say them. 

“Mj. If we go through with this he’ll never talk to us again. I can’t... M.” 

“Then you blame it on me Ned. I’m a big girl I can handle it. He can’t take care of himself and as much as Stark seems like a corporate asswhole he’s also ironman.” Somewhere in her speech Mj had seemed to gather all her hesitance and chuck it out the metaphorical door. 

“We’ll be in the car as soon as were done speaking if that’s the case. He’s agreed to come with us?” Tony was already texting Happy before Pep had gotten the words out. 

“He doesn’t exactly have a say. I left a few things out.” Silence followed as her attention once again seemed to be taken up by something groaning. 

“Out with it then.” 

“Tony!” 

“He’s not exactly conscious per say...I.. I don’t really know how to explain this because its a lot but he got bit by a spider during a field trip and he's kinda... sorta... is Spider-Man.” 

“Hah. Not really the time for jokes.” Tony’s words were met with a stoic face. “No. Nope. NO. You have got to be kidding me.” 

“For FUCKS SAKE. HES A CHILD!!!” Pepper really couldn’t even comprehend what the hell her life had become. 

“Wait. Where is he now. I’ve watched Spider-Man in clips. He hasn’t exactly been safe recently” The hero had seemed down right suicidal actually. FUck. Tony wasn’t sure what he had expected but if the sobs in the background and the tears gather in Mj’s eyes were anything to go by it wasn’t good. 

“Take it away Ned.” The camera was moved back to Ned’s tear-streaked face before the view was flipped. He heard Peppers retching before he’d even processed the video image. In the dark girls lap was what appeared to be a mass of blood and rags. She was cradling him to her. The hand that had been holding the phone moving back into the boys matted locks. “You can't.... you cant tell anyone about him. Hes got crazy heeling so he can’t go to a regular doctor. I know this is a lot but Please. Please. We can't loose him and he can't keep living like this...and I don’t know what to do or how to help him. Please!!!.” 

Sobs had begun to shake the girls body as she leaned down to place a kiss on Peters forehead. Sniffles could be heard from Ned behind the camera. Even throughout her pleading the determination hadn’t left her gaze. “We’re on the way kids. Sit tight.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Pepper was sat in the back of the van with heart in her throat and trembling hands. Tony had started arranging things as soon as the video call had ended. She’d caught glimpses between frantic thoughts on how the Fuck she was supposed to be dealing with this. “Were  gonna need the van Hap...” “Need you in the penthouse  Honeybear .  Protocal Rogers, fuck...get things from  medbay ...no, no, not Rogers. We’ve got the kid. Long story ....explain later” Normally she’d be the planner but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the boy she’d seen in the video. Peter. His name was Peter. 

Happy hadn’t asked questions. He was good like that. He’d asked for the address. Asked how important it was and they’d been off. Pepper was pretty sure laws were broken if the honks were anything to go by, but there wasn’t anything more important than getting to the kid as fast as they possibly could. Fuck. Spider-Man more like Spider-kid. Had she done something in a past life to deserve this. Everyone she cared about deciding it would be their mission to regularly give her near heart failure by constantly risking their lives. Even fucking Happy had almost been killed more than she would like to think about.. And now the fucking CHILD she’d been trying to talk out of offing himself was a masked vigilante. 

The car came to a sudden stop in a side alley next to the apartment building. She gave a confused look to Tony as she stepped out onto the grimy road. “We’ve got to stay under the radar on this one. Stay in the car for now Hap.” 

That made since. They didn’t need any more attention on the boy than absolutely necessary, being Tony Stark and Pepper Potts didn’t help the situation any. Pepper’s eyes found the fire escapes on the side of the building. If she could remember correctly there was a fire safety window to the right of the bed... the bed that had been covered in blood. The imagery was enough to make up her mind as she began climbing the  fire escapes . “Uh, Pep. What are you doing?”

“Keeping a low profile and getting to the currently severely injured child. What are you  doing?”

“I just meant we didn’t have to park the van in front of the building to like avoid extra attention...Ok then. Climb the fire escape it is. Does the city even clean these  things?... How the fuck are you doing this in heels?” Pepper ignored her fiancés rambling and came to a stop outside of what should be the right window if she remembered Mj correctly. 5B. They were definitely on the 5 th floor. Peering into the window she let out a breath of relief when she saw the Ned kid pacing the room. Pushing open the window she made haste on climbing in. 

“What the Fuck.” Mj’s face took a look of surprise as she momentarily clutched the kid tighter to her. Pepper fought the urge to yank the boy out of her arms. Her stomach flipped as she fought to keep the tars at bay. In person you could see just how far his bones were jutting out. There is no way he’d been eating if he was this close to death by starvation. The stench of blood momentarily but a halt to her movement as she tried to once again gather her composure. 

“Oh my GOD. OH my God. OH MY GOD. Pepper Potts just climbed through the window. My friend is dying and Pepper Potts just scaled the side of the building. OMG. That’s Tony Stark. Dude! What even is my life right  now? ” 

“NED! Shut the fuck up”

“I’m TRYING MJ! But this isn’t exactly normal now is it.” Pepper had to give the teen props on that. Nothing about this was normal. Moving in front of the bed, she climbed on, ignoring the scratches the crusted blood was leaving she moved to run her hand through the  kids... Peter, Peter’s hair. How had anyone let it become this. In the end it had been two other kids who had come to his rescue. Finally pulling her eyes from Peter she made eye contact with Mj. The child was shivering with a steady stream of tears escaping blood shot eyes. “He’s going to be ok. We’ll take care of him” 

“I know. I’m sorry you know? I just. I never thought it would be this bad. His metabolism is way too fast so he got bad fast. And he heals fast you know... I didn’t think. That’s on me. I’m sorry.” A quiet sob escaped the girl who grasped tighter onto the boy in her arms, a boy who had yet to acknowledge he’d gained an audience. Pepper kept one hand on Peter while reaching out to pull Mj to her for a one-armed embrace. How the fuck had anyone let it get to this. How?

“No kids. Listen. You did good ok. You did everything right and you saved him. We’ve been trying to get him help but he blocked our tracking. That’s not on you. Ok. You guys did right by him.” It was Tony who finally spoke up. His words meant to be  reassuring . 

“ohmygod. No  No No .” Ned trailed off into whimpers. 

“Shit. Ned this isn’t on you.” 

“What” Tony glance back and forth between the two conscious children. He could see Pepper slowly pulling the kid into her arms before his attention was brought back to Ned who had begun to hyperventilate. 

“It was supposed to just be for Spidey.  So like governments couldn’t trace Spider-Man's  patterns to his phone. I mean he did most of the update but the full encryption. That’s on me. I’m the reason he’s like that. Oh My God. I’m the worst friend ever.” Before Tony could hope to respond Mj was there. 

“No Ned. This isn’t on anyone but May ok. You want to be mad at someone. You be mad at her. We all have our thing. Yours happens to be hacking. You were helping him. This ISN’T on you!!!” 

“May’s this kids Aunt, right?” Tony noticed Ned’s breathing slow. For someone as tough as Mj she sure had  a way with words. 

“yeah. May Parker. Fuck if I know where she is. If she’s anything like she was when we were  younger she's anywhere but here.” Mj scowled, she used to dislike May only second to her own mother but she’d just moved all the way to the top of the fucking list. 

“She’ll be six feet under when I’m done with her.” Everyone stilled, eyes finding Pepper sitting dead still on the bed while  cradling Peter. Ooof. Tony knew that voice. He’d have to be sure to get to this May first lest the rest of his relationship be long distance. 

“Cool. I’ll Help” 

“You’ll do no such thing. It’s the grownups turn to take care of things. You kids are going to go home and rest for the day. Here’s our number. You text for updates but you let us handle everything else.” Tony handed the girl his personal card. 

“Ur a Dumbass” 

“MJ. You can’t just call Iron Man a dumbass.” 

“Well honestly looser. Like I haven't already memorized his number. He must take me for a fucking idiot.” The teenager sneered at him before her eyes once again settled on Peter. “You’ll take care of him, right? You have to promise you’ll help him.” 

“Jesus Christ. I can see why you’re all friends. We’ve got him covered. I promise. Seriously get out of here and head home. We got to get him out of here soon and I’d feel better if I knew you were already on your way.” 

“Yeah. Ok.” Mj took a brief detour to place a light kiss on Peter's forehead before  grabbing Ned by the wrist and pulling him out of the room.

“Tony. He’s... I can feel his bones Tones.” 

“I see Pep. He’ll be ok. We’re  gonna help him be ok.” Tony pulled out of his pocket a sphere, that with a click of a button turned into a hovering stretcher. It wasn’t something he’d ever marketed. The nanobots it was composed were a bit too dangerous for everyone to have access to. Slowly and  carefully, they lifted him onto the stretcher. Tony swallowed panic as he felt for the first time how frail the kid was. He’d gone out spider-manning like this. It was a miracle this kid was still breathing. 

Directing the stretcher to the window he engaged the cloaking before sending it down to Happy who was waiting outside of the van. He’d originally designed it to get broken Avengers out of battle quickly, but this was a much better use. “Let's do a quick look around then we’ll get out of here.”

** Happy **

Tony

What the fuck 

** Tony **

I know Hap

Get him in the van

** Happy **

Who the fuck would do this to a child 

Why aren’t we involving the cops

** Tony **

Kids spiderman

** Happy **

Shit

Hows Pepper

** Tony **

From the look of it  she's getting more and more pissed off. 

We're heading down now

* * *

** Rhodey **

You got the kid yet. 

** Tony **

Yeah.

On our way

** Rhodey **

How is he

** Tony **

I want the penthouse on lockdown

No one in or out except Me, Pepper, you, and Hap 

Make sure  its in Rogers mode

** Rhodey **

That bad huh

Are we expecting an attack from Rogers

** Tony **

No

** Rhodey **

THen why Rogers  protocol

** Tony **

Turns out kids spiderman

Don’t want him to be able to jump from the windows

** Rhodey **

…

…

This has got to be this biggest bit of karma that the universe has ever put into motion. 

Hows the kid aside from that

** Tony **

I... kids so  malnourished theirs no way  hes eating

Top it off his place is filthy and he’s been going out as a vigilante on top of it all 

He’s covered in bloody rags 

Were  gonna need all the med  supplies on hand if you can. And can you wheel down to  avengers old kitchen and grab caps protein mix.

Sorry about all this  Honeybear but I don’t want anyone I don’t trust knowing about this right now so I don’t have anyone else there to do it. Once were back you gotta get some rest. 

** Rhodey **

I got your back Tones. Don’t worry about it. Just get the kid back safe.

* * *

Pepper clasped her hands together and tried to settle their shaking. The van muffled the majority of car horns and engines. The boy was laying bone still. Quiet breaths coming from him were the only sign that he wasn’t dead. She was beyond anything she’d felt before. She’d experienced rage, experienced grief, experienced frustration. She’d been angry on behalf of a loved one before. For fucks safe she was to be married to Anthony Stark but she’d never felt this. This all-consuming need to avenge someone. To protect someone. 

When she’d walked out of the bedroom, she’d expected most of what she’d seen. She’d expected the dirty laundry, the garbage, the mold. She’d expected all of that given the mindset she knew the child was in. The blood though, the blood had been the tipping point. She hadn’t noticed it at first. Had been so focused on everything else that it hadn’t stood out immediately. When she had finally noticed she hadn’t understood what it was. Varying different shades of brown and red had baffled her before her brain caught up. This wasn’t a recent development. This was weeks. AT Least, of building injuries. Weekes that this boy had obviously been alone while he’d been fighting himself and the rest of the world. 

** Pepper **

Tony

** Tony **

I’m sitting right next to you Pep

** Pepper **

I don’t want him to wake up until were home. 

He’s so much worse than I thought

** Tony **

Yeah. I got  Honeybear on standby with supplies 

** Pepper  **

Hes going to need someone with him at all times. 

We can’t leave him. 

I  can't leave him Tones. He’s been left enough 

** Tony **

We’ll figure it out Pep. 

It’ll be rough at first but I still got it.

I can handle it

** Pepper **

No offence honey but I hardly think you’re equipped to handle a suicidal teenager. I'm not even equipped to handle a suicidal teenager. 

** Tony **

Ouch

But obviously

I was talking about CEO. I was one for a long time. I’ll take back the reigns for a bit so you can stay with the kid. 

Shit Pep, are you  crying?

We’ve got him, were  gonna be ok. I promise. I can try and stay with him if that’s what you need 

But..

** Pepper  **

That’s exactly what we need to do. 

Thank you

** Tony **

For what

** Pepper **

For being you. I know you hate CEO  business

** Tony **

I do. But I love you more 

And I am rather capable

Billionaire genius and all that. 

** Pepper **

Humble too 

I love you

**Tony**

Love you too Pep


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. So I'm still not exactly sure how far this story will continue before I call it complete, but I have decided it will be part of a series that will eventually have one-shots involved too. 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments. I do read them just haven't responded yet. I'm happy you've all seemed to love reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.

Ugh. Since when was his room so bright. Peter took a moment to take stock of his body. He couldn’t remember exactly how he’d fallen asleep last night but he knew he was normally in more pain than this. Reaching out to grab his phone his body froze. He slowly dragged his palm across the sheets that were under him. Shifting a little he sunk further into the mattress. What the  FUck . Jumping out of bed before his eyes were even open Peter gasped taking in his surroundings. This wasn’t his bed. This wasn’t his room. What the flying fuck. He’d gone to bed in his room hadn’t he. He  had, right?

Glancing down Peter notes that his body had been cleaned of the blood and dirt that had been staining his skin. Fuck. He was clad in a pair of clean underwear and only that. What the fuck had happened to him. The cuts and bruises from the night before had healed into thin lines that would be gone within a few hours at most. Had it been last night? What the fuck had he done. Was  spidey caught? God he was such a fuck up. Walking slow circles around the room he calmed a bit noticing that the room he was in didn’t look like a cell. Beautiful hard wood floors met with pristine walls. The adorning furniture was made of a wood Peter didn’t recognize. He bet MJ would. Mj... Mj had been here hadn’t she. Been  there... What the fuck was going on. 

The sound of the door handled being turned sent Peter into a panic and he had himself in the far corner on the ceiling before he’d had time to process what he was doing. Moving to shoot his webs at the intruder he groaned realizing that something...somebody had removed them from his person. Who the fuck did these people think they were just taking somebody else’s shit? They had no fucking right to interfere with his life. It was fucking his damn it! Peter considered fighting but he didn’t know what the threat was. Wasn’t sure how much energy he would need so instead opted to curl into himself. 

* * *

Tony felt his scowl deepen as he shuffled through information on the kid. It had been near six hours since they’d arrived home. Tony shivered as he remembered pulling the clothes from the boy's body.  Rhodey had had some foresight to grab some sedatives and they’d given the kid a dose before they’d gotten to work. Parts of the kids, Peter’s sweater had been fused into the wounds that were healing with the fabric partially inside of them. The teenager had given little grimaces here and there as Tony,  Rhodey , and Happy worked together to clean him up and disinfect his entire body. Pepper had positioned herself under  Peters head and had worked to  shhhh him whenever he’d looked like he was uncomfortable. 

Afterwards Pepper had sat by his bed for a few hours before Tony had convinced her tie up some of her loose ends at the office before the kid woke up. He’d taken the time since she’d headed down to scan the kid's file. This kid's life had been one consistent let down after another. Fuck. How was he even managing as well as he had been until he wasn't. Tony had done some extra digging and while nothing looked too horrible on the glance over, the deeper you looked the worse it got. Both of his parents had been controversial scientist who were known for their unethical work and lack of remorse for their test subjects. Three of the foster families he’d been with had eventually lost their license and been arrested for varying levels of abuse and neglect. One of which, a certain Steven Wescott, was serving hard time for being a child molester. Shit 

“Boss,  It appears Mr. Parker is awake” 

“Fuck, he shouldn’t be up yet. Thanks FRI. Alert Pep.” He wasn’t equipped for this but he couldn’t exactly leave the kid alone in a strange new place. Could he?... No.  No he couldn’t. It didn’t take long to be outside Peter’s room. The door swung open just in time for Tony to see the kid scurry into the corner of the ceiling. The child was making strange motions with his hands that Tony abruptly realized would have webs shooting out at him if he hadn’t taken the contraptions off the  boy's wrists. Ceasing his action, the teenager, by some feat of whatever the fuck was keeping him on the ceiling, curled further into the corner. 

At this angle Tony could see each and every single detail of the malnourished body. Breathing deep Tony worked to keep his composure. Everything about this was so wrong. “Hey Kid, no need to panic. We're not  gonna hurt you.” 

Peter couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He’d been fucking discovered and by Tony stark no less. He’d recognize the voice anywhere. When he was younger, he’d listen to press briefings as a way of comfort. None of that mattered right now though. Right now, he had to find a way to get out of this. Maybe he could convince Mr. Stark that he wasn’t worth his time. Hell, Peter would even promise not to Spider-Man anymore. Probably for the best anyway considering how pathetic he’d become. Shifting his body so his back was against the corner he was able to get a better view of the man. 

He looked tired like he’d been put through the ringer for days on end but he stood sure of himself. There was no doubting who it was. What the fuck had Peter done to warrant the attention from Iron Man. He’d been careful enough, hadn’t he? He’s pretty sure the only one who had gotten injured from any carelessness. Right? Fuck Peter couldn’t remember shit anymore. He knew he should have ended it when he had the chance. Fuck his stalkers. This was the perfect chance to get the deed done. Glancing at the window he could immediately tell it wasn’t one he’d be able to get though. Right then. He just needed to get to the  balcony . 

“H-Hey Mr. Tony Stark Sir. Wonderful day were having isn’t it. So sorry you had to help me out of my pickle but I’ll be leaving now. Your hospitality is oh so appreciated”

“Ah no can-do kid. You  wanna come down from up there so we can talk a bit?” Tony grimaced. He’d seen the way the  kids eyes, Peter’s eyes, had lingered on the window. No doubt Tony had made the right call putting the penthouse in lockdown. 

“Kid. Who are you calling kid  Mr Iron Man? I am certainly a man, just had a-a-a growth defect growing up. Got all stunted but nothing to worry about now sir. Really thank you for your time” What the fuck. God he was so fucking stupid. This was Tony fucking Stark. Of course, he had the ability to check facial recognition. So bloody stupid Parker. 

“Now we both know that's a lie. Besides the whole part spider thing was a completely unexpected surprise. That’s not exactly why you’re here.” 

Peter did his best to hold back a whimper. None of this made any fucking sense. He had no business being near the Starks and if this wasn’t about Spider-Man it would be now. He just needed enough time to take the leap and it would be good. Quickened breaths and spiraling thoughts, Peter attempted to make a game plan. How hard could it be really. He just needed to get the fuck out and it would be fine. He began inching his way to the door. Didn’t really matter if Iron man saw anymore did it. None of this fucking mattered. 

* * *

Pepper had just finished briefing her personal assistant on the upcoming changes when she got the notification on her phone. She’d made a hasty exit, leaving behind a bewildered worker who had been trying to figure out the strange behavior of her boss over that past several days. The trip to Peter’s room didn’t take more than five minutes but by the time she’d arrived a concerned Tony was trying to talk a skittish teen off the ceiling. He wasn’t paying them any mind. Hadn’t even acknowledged their arrival. His movements seemed more creature than human at this point. 

“Come down Little Prince” Her voice had stayed soft and almost too quiet. She had nothing to worry about as her words had an instant affect. His body turned perfectly still, even the subtle rise and fall of his chest had halted to a standstill. Pepper watched as the emotions flited across his face. First confusion followed by, irritation, anger, and finally horror. It was horror that his features settle into. She moved further into the room as he scurried back into a corner. 

“No  no no no no no . Oh my god Peter you’re so fucking stupid. What is wrong with you. Pepper Potts. Tony Stark.  Oh my fucking god. Pepper Potts. You called Pepper Potts a psychotic bitch. For fucks sake. You absolute worthless piece of shit.” The words were mumbled but just loud enough that the two adults could hear. 

“No Honey. Listen to me! Please! None of this is your fault. We just want to help you. Come down so we can talk” Pepper could hear the waver in her voice but couldn’t do anything about it. Her heart was breaking. How could anyone let this happen to a child. 

Peter heard but didn’t care. They were wrong. They didn’t know it yet but they were so  so wrong. Curling further into the corner he placed his hands over his ears to block out their words. He didn’t want to hear what they were saying. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. He’d treated them horribly...obviously they knew how bad he was. Why were they pretending they didn’t! None of this made any fucking since. How the fuck had they even found him. He’d been careful hadn’t he. He was pretty sure. FUCK. He couldn’t remember anything. 

Tony had looked away from the child in some attempt to preserve privacy. This was so wrong on all fronts. Pepper’s eyes had remained locked on Peter throughout his retreat. For a brief moment she was amazed that he was still on the ceiling  through his distress. When he put his hands over his ears, she saw what was happening next. Rushing forward she reached him just as he hit the floor. High pitched keening sounds escaped him as she pulled him to her. Tony hovered behind unsure of what he could do to help the situation. 

Pepper kept the child in her embrace. He gave a few weak attempts to get out of her arms before giving up and settling in. Gentle reassurances filled the room as Pepper tried to get him to calm down. Hugging a child should never be uncomfortable but the state of the boy's body had bones jabbing into different odds and ends. It didn’t keep her from grasping onto the teen whose quiet whimpers had turned to shaking sobs. Peter had instinctively nestled into her warmth. Hands grasped into the fabric of her shit. Little holes forming where his grip had been too strong. 

Pepper looked to the ceiling so the tears rolling down her face didn’t fall on Peter. She had longed to hold in her arms but had never imagined it would be under these exact circumstances. Never imagined he would be in this condition. Eventually the sobs turned into quiet ragged breaths. Looking down she noticed the child had fallen asleep. A peaceful expression on his face if you looked past the tear tracks and bloody lip. That was new. His lip hadn’t been bloody before this whole ordeal. He must have bit it on the way down. 

Pepper looked around to see where Tony was before she noticed the weight on the small of her back. A quiet sigh escaped as she leaned into him. Turning her head at a painful angle she noted the pools of tears in her fiancé's eyes. “Tony, I don’t know what I’m doing here.” 

“Seems  you're doing a pretty ok job to me.” 

“I’m serious Tony. I’m not equipped for this. What if were not enough for him.” 

“I most certainly am not. But you Pep. You’ve put up with all my shit for years. You’ve got this. I’ll handle everything to do with the company. My personal projects can be put on hold. I’m still lightyears ahead of everyone else.” Tony gave a small smirk before kissing the top of her head. He’d never seen his fiancé so simultaneously put together and unhinged at the same time. This boy was going to change their lives, change their dynamic. He already had hadn’t he. He’d never seen Pep be so willing to embrace anyone let alone sit on the floor with a broken teenager and  attempt to hug him back together. 

“Have you reached out to that doctor of yours yet. There must be something we can do about his weight.” 

“Talked to her a couple hours ago. I got her insurance that she’s not in shields pocket but I still want to do a bit of a security check before I send the files over. Actually. I think if she checks out, I’ll have her come in person. We don’t need the kid’s information leaving the tower.” Tony gave her one more kiss on the cheek before subtly brushing a hand through Peter’s hair and standing up. “You know for how much an  asswhole this kid can be I wasn’t expecting the whole puppy dog look.” 

“Excuse you” The death glares sent his way should have been enough warning to stop. 

“Well yeah, you know. Emaciated puppy dog but kids  definitely got the innocent look about him.” 

“Peter goes out far too often to get hit with buses and jump off buildings. Don’t you dare encourage him to go for a more badass look. Honestly Anthony!” Tony shrunk from her tone deciding that maybe he’d pushed the limit enough. 

“You know what Pep. You are absolutely correct. What do you say we get the kid into bed so he can get some more sleep?” Tony waited for Pepper to give her reluctant consent before bending down to carefully lift Peter into his arms. The weight of the kid made him sick to his stomach. They needed to fix this and fast. He wasn’t sure how much longer the boy would last. Placing the boy on his bed he watched as Pepper pulled the covers up to his chin, placing a kiss on his head and followed Tony out the door. Had she always been this maternal. He was pretty sure she hadn’t but... Huh. It was a good look. 

** Michelle **

Hey Dumbass

Took care of the school for the next month or so

So you can focus on Peter 

** Dumbass **

Ah

What exactly did you do. 

Please tell me you didn’t hack anything 

** Michelle **

Hackings not my  forte so obviously not. 

** Dumbass **

Did you have the  ned kid do it instead?

** Michelle **

How  bout you stop being a dumbass and focus on Peter 

** Dumbass **

You realize I’m literally Tony Stark. 

Billionaire Genius Philanthropist 

Farthest thing from a dumbass 

I let the kid get away with it  cause it was a bad idea if he knew who I was. You missy don’t get a freepass

** Michelle **

You’re right. My apologies

** Dumbass **

Really

Thank you. See was that so hard?

** Michelle **

No, Not really

Dumbass

** Dumbass **

Jesus Christ 

Do you guys have a little pact to be as obnoxious as possible 

** Michelle **

No but I love the idea 

** Dumbass **

For crying out loud

** Michelle  **

How’s Peter 

** Dumbass  **

Ah, Were working on it. 

** Michelle **

Look. We  kinda grew up together so trust me when I say even if he says he hates you he doesn’t. 

You guys have always been his heroes. Just don’t give up on him yeah. 

** Dumbass **

Wasn’t planning on it kid.

** Michelle **

Good

Oh, and if you tell anyone about me being nice or whatever I’ll haunt you for eternity. 

I have a reputation to keep and  won't have a dumbass fucking it up. 

** Dumbass  **

For fucks sake. 

* * *

** Ned **

I fucked up didn’t I 

Like this is on me

I should have known that he wasn’t ok.

I did know but I didn’t know know 

My moms looking at me weird and I don’t know what to tell her 

MJ

** MJ **

Breathe Ned

No, if this is on anyone  its on me ok. 

I knew what May was like. I knew Ben. I just didn’t think it was this bad

I thought he’d come to us before this. 

Tell your mom your worried about Peter but he decided to get some help.

It’s the truth just not all of it. 

** Ned **

I never should have encrypted his phone

I mean he asked me to just boost his programming but I figured it would be a good testing device so I went all out. 

If this isn’t my fault it  can't be yours either. I say we blame May 

How’d the calling the school thing go btw

** MJ **

Perfectly. My number must have showed up as hers. Told them I was May and that I was sending Peter away to treatment for mental issues. 

Should give the Starks some time to focus on Pete till hes a little better. 

** Ned  **

Do you think he will be?

Better I mean 

He’s never looked like that M

Even with his most serious injuries he never looked like that. 

** MJ **

If  he isn’t he’s going to be  answering to  me

** Ned  **

I don’t know how  anyones scared of you

You’re the biggest fluff ball 

** MJ **

What the fuck 

Take that the fuck back right now. 

** Ned **

Shhhh , It’s ok Mj

I know you love us 

** MJ **

Well, someone had to. 

Fucking loosers. 

* * *

** Tony **

_ (screenshots of conversation with Michelle) _

What the fuck is wrong with kids these days

** Rhodey **

Hahahaha

I don’t think she’s one you’d want to mess with. 

** Tony **

To be honest I don’t think any of them are kids you’d want to mess with. 

Did some more research. Thing 2 and 3 are by far the smartest kids in this genius school if their IQ scores are anything to go by. 

** Rhodey **

Whats the kids score?

How's he doing by the way. 

** Tony **

He’s never been tested so couldn’t tell ya. 

I imagine its high up their if what I know so far means anything. 

He’s doing as well as can be  expected I think. 

Not the best person to ask here. 

** Rhodey **

Gotcha

You ready to step back in as CEO 

** Tony **

I’m dreading it with my entire being HoneyBear

I hate being CEO 

** Rhodey  **

It’ll be good for you to get back in the  business for a bit. 

Maybe 

Either way  you're doing the right thing. For Pepper and for the kid. 

** Tony **

Yeah yeah

Do you think I should be worried about the whole “took care of the school thing” 

** Rhodey **

Most definitely 

** Tony  **

Fuck 

How did this become my life again?

** Rhodey **

I’d say it was your big ass damaged heart. 

** Tony **

Ooof

The things I do for Pep

** Rhodey **

Sure. Just Pep huh?

** Tony  **

That’s enough out of you Platypus 

Peter woke up slow. The events of hawever long ago rushing back. Fuck. Had he really fallen asleep in a fucking hug. What kind of baby did that. Sitting up he noticed a bottle of what looked to be chocolate milk on the night stand with a note.  _ Here Kid. You’ve got to be starving by now. Drink up as soon as you wake up.  _ Fuck. His stomach was twisted with pain to the point that he could hardly feel it. That couldn’t be good and it was Tony Stark asking so should he really say no. Making his decision he grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the lid and chugged it down. Holy Shit. “Damn. This shit taste like straight ass!”

Leaning back onto the pillow he let his mind wander. How the fuck was he going to get out of this. 


	13. Chapter 13

She wasn’t sure if it was the right move. If it was the correct step to take, but she knew she had to do something. The child’s reaction, Peter’s reaction, last night wasn’t normal. She knew this. Tony knew this. But neither of them knew what to do about it. Tony had said he wanted to wait until he had Dr. Cho in the building but Pepper wanted to start things out right. Peter had woken briefly last night but had fallen asleep in the time Pepper and Tony had discussed if they should let him have some space or greet him again. FRIDAY’s announcement that the  protein mix had been consumed was a small relief. 

Pepper hovered her finger over the  contact's name. It would be so easy to make the call and she was desperate to have some direction. Making the decision a sigh escaped her as her phone began to  ring . 

“Dr. Cho speaking.”

“Hi, Doctor Cho. Its Pepper. Pepper Potts.” 

“I’m aware. What can I do for you.”

“I need your advice on a matter that I have little experience with.” 

“Does this have anything to do with why Tony wanted me at the  tower in a few days.

” 

“It’s possible. I’d like some assurance before we continue that this will stay between us.” 

“Doctor patient confidentiality is something I abide by” 

“I understand completely but I also know of your  specialty's and your connections to those who need help with them.” 

“...What exactly is it were talking about. If this is about the rogue avengers I’m going to have to decline.” Pepper scoffed at that. As if they would be getting assistant for the rogue avengers.

“This has nothing to do with war criminals. I assure you"

“Oh. Then why all the secrecy. Stark isn’t dying again, is he?” A small smile appeared on Pepper as she recognized the confusion and concern in her voice. She was the right choice. 

“We’ve ah, become somewhat responsible for a severely neglected and depressed 14-year-old. Any advice on how to handle the situation would be welcome at this point.”

“A normal 14 year old?” 

“Tony will be going over further medical details when  your in the tower. I was looking for advice on the mental side of things...” Pepper launched into a somewhat detailed account of the events that led them to this point. Finally ending with the events of last night, of course leaving out the whole wall crawling details she was met with complete silence.

“Helen. Are you still there”? 

“Give me a moment. That’s a lot to unpack...So this is just a random child who accidently messaged you before he was about to jump off a building?”

“Yes”

“...and he fell asleep in your arms last night?” 

“We spoke  quite a bit though text so I’d like to think we built some trust. Add the fact that he looked up to us before he knew who we were.”

“You realize I'm not that type of doctor, correct? I specialize in genetic abnormalities...not abused children” 

“Yes. However, you’re the only name that came to mind that Tony and I decided we could probably trust so what do you have for me.”

“There’s more to this story isn’t there?

“You’ll find out when you come to the tower. Any advice for me now?”

“I don’t really know what you expect me to be able to offer. If he’s as neglected as your assuming, you need to give him space while also letting him know you’re available to help him.”

“So I should leave him be?”

“Not necessarily but there should be boundaries. He's probably used to being alone and having his own space. Let him keep that. His room where he’s staying should be his to do with what he wants. Wait for him to come out. I would also refrain from initiating physical contact until you know more about what he’s comfortable with.”

“Got it. Already fucked that up” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. The fact that he fell asleep shows that he’s more open to trusting you than you’d think. You need to show him that you're not leaving. Just because he’s a teenager doesn’t mean he’s secure or thinking logically.”

“Yes. I think the whole wanting to jump off a building reinforces that.” 

“What are your plans for when he’s better. Will you put him in the system or will he stay with you?” Pepper swallowed her nerves. That was the question wasn’t it. The one her and Tony had been dancing around. She couldn’t imagine letting the boy go back to the system after what they’d learned about his previous foster  families and his aunt was out of the question. 

“Not the system”

“...Have you talked to Tony about this. That’s a big decision.” 

“I-I think were on the same page. This kid. He’s something special. You’ll see when you meet him” 

“I still don’t understand why  your calling me in. There are plenty of doctors you can pay off.” 

“You’ll see when you get here. It was good speaking to you doctor Cho. I’ll be seeing you shortly.” 

“You as well Ms. Potts.” 

Pepper felt the bed dip beside her. Looking to see a fully dressed Tony Stark, adoration filled her. She knew how much he hated CEO but he had stepped up without hesitating. “That Cho?”

“Yeah. I didn’t give away anything medical but wanted some advice on how to deal with everything else.” 

“What did she say?”

“Keep distance but show I’m here. Remember he might not be thinking logically.” 

Tony scoffed, “ Obviously he isn't thinking logically. He wants to die.” 

“She also brought up a question we hadn’t fully discussed. If Peter will be going back to foster care once he’s healthy” Tony froze at the meaning beneath the question. He wasn’t Dad material.  NEver had been and he didn’t actually know this kid. Pepper however, he’d seen the way she’d held him. How long did it take for a bond to grow? One thing for certain is Peter wasn’t suited for foster care. Not with what he’d already been through. 

“Hmmm. Not foster care.” Tony pressed a soft kiss to her lips before standing to exit the room. “I’ve got to scram. Got a early meeting to get to.” 

“I almost forgot how handsome Mr. Stark could be.” Receiving a wink and a smirk in response he was gone. Signing she got up to start her day. Breakfast first. What exactly did super kids eat for breakfast?

* * *

Peter had been awake going on 40 minutes now and had no idea what to do with himself. The events of last night brought a flush of  embarrassment to his cheeks. They probably though he was a fucking baby with how he’d acted. What kind of fucking fucktard behaved like  that? Peter was a genius for Thors sake. He didn’t do hugs, he didn’t do love, and he certainly didn’t deal with adults. 

His method from before would have to change. He couldn’t call them Psycho and Dumbass. Not when they were Pepper Potts and Tony Stark... On the other hand, they were going against his wishes and having him stay alive which was fucking rude. So maybe. Maybe they were Tony Stark and Pepper Potts but displaying some psychotic behavior. I mean everyone got a little psychotic sometimes. That had to be it, why else would they decide to fuck with him. 

“Good morning Mr. Parker. Ms. Potts would like to inform you that breakfast is ready.” What the fuck was that. 

“What the fuck. Who said that?” 

“I am Tony Starks A.I.” OMG, that was beyond cool. Of course, Tony Stark had an AI. He was Tony Fucking Stark. He’d read about it once. It helped fly his suit which was AWESOME!!! Peter wondered what kind of core processor it ran on. He was about to ask when he realized that he Wasn’t happy to be here. He didn’t care what they had to offer him. 

“Please inform her that I’m not hungry.” 

“Ms. Potts would like to remind you that you need food to survive.” 

“Great, remind Ms. Potts I don’t want to fucking survive.” Why didn’t anyone understand he just needed to be left alone. It wasn’t that hard of a fucking concept. 

“Ms. Potts would like me to remind you of the text you sent on January 26 th to Tony. ‘ Look, I’m not up for sucking old dude cock, wrong teen. I  wanna die not be tortured She would also like me to iterate that starvation is a form of torture.” Oh man. Peter had sent that to Tony Stark. Tony Stark. Peter had told Tony Stark he should work with Hammer or Osborn. Shit. Honestly Parker luck was just fucking with him at this point. 

“Whatever, I’m on my way.” 

“Excellent”

Eyes finding the folded clothes at the fit of the bed Peter made quick work of getting dressed. These weren't his clothes. They were too soft, far too luxurious. Gathering the thoughts, he exited the door feeling like he was heading to his doom. Which theoretically given his need to die should be a good thing... It didn’t take much to figure his way to the main living space. 

Pepper Potts was standing at the bar in the kitchen. Pepper Potts. Psychotic Lady was Pepper Potts. How the hell was he supposed to process that. She noticed his arrival immediately and gave him a soft smile. A smile that almost made him think she wanted him here. But she was Pepper Potts and he was Peter Parker and those two things don’t mix. 

“Hi honey. I made breakfast. Come sit and eat.” Pepper patted the bar and pulled out the stool. Peter reluctantly did as he was told. The plates, yeah plural, all three were piled high with an assortment of breakfast foods. Did they think he was incompetent? Think he couldn’t make his own food. 

“Thanks. Super-duper appreciate it” Ms. Potts scoffed at him. Scoffed.

“No, you don’t. But that’s alright. Eat anyway.” Her smile was soft and encouraging. Like he needed encouragement to eat. He ate just fine on his own thank you very much. Peter made fast work of the first and second plate before halting at the third. 

“So, how did you sleep last night” She was sat a few seats away from him busying herself on her iPad and seemingly leaving him be up until now. 

“Do you go to a therapist?” Peter  interrupted her sip of coffee with his question but she didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Hmm. I used to but I haven’t been in a while. Why?”

“No offense Ms. Pepper Potts ma’am but I think you should get checked out.” Peter made a crazy gesture with his finger before turning his attention to the cup of what looked to be the same nasty shit as the night before. 

“And why is that.” The question was less of a challenge than he thought it would be.  Lingering closer to the realm of general  curiosity . 

“I’m not saying your psychotic or anything because you’re Pepper Potts so obviously, you're not but I think maybe running the most successful company in like ever has made a few screws loose and you’re displaying psychotic  behavior.  “  He didn’t expect the loud laugh that escaped the icon a few seats down from him. 

“Well lucky for me then that I’m taking some time off from the company to be here with you.” Ms. Potts got up and moved around the counter to place her coffee cup in the sink. 

“What?” 

She tilted her head like she didn’t understand his confusion, “I took some time off so I can be here with you and you weren’t alone.” 

“THAT MAKES NO SENSE. You are PEPPER POTTS. Head of a fortune 500 company. Most iconic female of my generation. YOU CAN'T WASTE TIME ON ME. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! Ohmygod. What’s going to happen with SI. The company’s going to fail without you.” Peter will admit later that he may have lost his cool a bit. Later. But right  now, she was being  absolutely psychotic. 

Pepper jaw hit the floor as Peter went on his rant. “The company will be fine. Tony has taken up position as CEO for the time being.”

“Oh My God. Pepper Potts has lost her mind. It's happened. The cruel world got to her and we will all mourn her loss.” Pepper did her best to hide her amusement at the dramatics. He was like a little unhinged depressed Tony. 

“Here. A new phone. It has Ned and Mj’s numbers as well as Tony and I’s already programmed into it.” Pepper set the phone in front of him. It was the newest edition  StarkPhone . He didn’t deserve this. Wait. How the fuck did they know Mj’s name. He’d only referred to her as M. How had they found him again? He hadn’t asked and Ned’s programming on top of his was a perfect encryption. Oh my god. She’d ratted him out hadn’t she. What the FUCK. One of them had told STANGERS where he was. 

“You should seriously look into that therapist. May I be excused” Peter snatched the phone off the bar. He may not deserve it but he needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

“Of course, Sweetheart. I’ll call you for lunch if your still in your room.” Her worlds faded out as he reached the  room, he was staying in. 

** Peter **

Which one of you did it

** Ned **

Oh my god Peter!

Ur alive 

Its good to hear from you man. 

...

** Peter **

Which one of you FUCKING DID IT

** Ned **

Peter..

Listen man.

** Mj **

It was me

** Peter  **

What the FUCK MJ 

I never told anyone when your mom was being a piece of shit

What

SO  its differnt when its me. 

** Mj  **

You know what!

Yes it is fucking differnt Peter 

Because I never said shit about May either did I?

And I  should have but I didn’t

** Peter **

Oh that’s some rich bullshit

** Mj **

Fucking look in the mirror Pete

Seriously look. 

You’re barely there anymore. Just skin and bones. 

Do you even remember us coming over..

Fucking do you?

** Peter **

** … **

** Mj **

I just wanted to talk

We skipped school so we could talk. Just fucking talk. 

But you were half dead and didn’t even notice we were there. So  i looked on your phone to see who you’d been talking to in Physics that got you so pissed off and I think you know what I found.

You can  fucking hate me if you want but believe it or not  your my fucking friend and I love you. I’m not  watcing you die. 

I knew May was a POS. Should’ve assumed Ben was just as bad. 

I’m not fucking sorry. 

** Ned  **

She’s right you know. 

I don’t know what she read on your phone but dude

We shouldn’t have let it get that bad and I’m sorry we did. 

We hacked SI to ensure they were who they said they were. 

And within an hour Pepper Potts and Tony Stark climbed through the fire escape. 

Just look at yourself dude. What were we supposed to do.

_ (Image of MJ holding a  _ _ blood-soaked _ _ Peter in his bed.) _

** Mj **

You can hate me all you want Peter 

But they came. Not in a couple days or a couple hours. They were there in 30minutes. Both of them, in the midst of a work day, came in 30 minutes..

You need help Pete. Seriously look at yourself. Please. Look in the fucking mirror. If it was me or Ned, would you be ok with it. 

Peter's jaw dropped as he opened up the picture to full screen. Mj was what stood out first. Leaning against the wall in his bedroom she had tears running down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were  rashy red. She was bent over what Peter realized was himself. One hand in his hair and the other arm curled around his body. The him in the picture was cover in bloody rags that Peter realized was his spider suit. He’d never seen Mj cry. Not once. Even when they were younger and her mom had gone  insane, she hadn’t cried. He’d done that. Gah. What the fuck. 

Peter left his phone in the middle of the overly large bed. Standing up he found himself in front of a  full-sized mirror. Holy shit. What the fuck had happened. When...When had it gotten this bad. He’d been eating... He had! Hadn't he? Moving his hand to feel the hollowness of his cheeks he noticed how thin they were. Looking down to inspect them closer he ran his fingers over his knuckles which now resembled protruding knobs. Looking back to the mirror he found his eyes that were sunken dark circles. His hair a limp mess of grime. What the fuck had he done to himself. 

Peter found himself back in the middle of the too large bed. With too soft sheets and too nice a mattress. Burrowing under the sheets he tried to think back on the past few months. Was this who he was now? Someone who didn’t care about anyone but himself. Someone so focused on wanting to die he destroyed the life of those around him. Who the fuck had he become? Fuck. He’d never been a pansy growing up. Shit was too rough for him to be but he’d never been this. 

* * *

Tony hated meetings. One after another after another. They were endless. Why did they need so many meetings anyway? He employed geniuses. Shouldn’t they be able to figure thier shit out. To add to his aggravation, he’d had to be a little harsher than he preferred to prevent everyone from questioning that he was acting CEO for the moment. He swore sometimes people forgot that he was once known as the Merchant of Death. Had once been the most  successful CEO before Pep took over. 

** Tony **

Hello love

How’s the kid 

** Pepper  **

So far, he’s suggested I get seen by my therapist for wasting time on him and got upset that I hadn’t considered the future of SI when I took time off. 

That was all during breakfast too. He was dead silent during lunch but ate his mean and drank the protein mix so can’t complain much. 

How are the meetings  going?

** Tony **

Meetings as usual. 

I swear people forget I’ve done this before. 

** Pepper **

Well you don’t exactly act like a CEO anymore Tones 

Most of the company hardly sees you outside of R&D

** Tony **

Yeah yeah yaeh

I’ve heard it all before. 

Should have the day wrapped up by 6ish 

Takeout Thai sound good for dinner. 

** Pepper **

I’ll let friday know 

Enjoy your day

** Tony **

Your funny...

** Pepper  **

You’re 

I thought you were supposed to be a genius.

* * *

Peter had barely been aware though lunch. His mind a maze of trying to figure out when things had gone so south. When he had become a shell of a shell. He’d always considered himself fine aside from the whole wanting to kill himself thing but the picture of him and Mj showed a different story. His senses had always been on point and he didn’t even remember then coming into his room. Couldn’t pinpoint how he’d gotten to the tower. Or getting cleaned or being put in bed.

“Mr. Parker. Boss has asked me to inform you that dinner is ready.” Peter groaned. He didn’t want to get out of bed. He’d just gotten back in from lunch an hour ago... Fuck. Was it six already? Ok. He’d gotten back in bed six hours ago. What had he been doing for six hours?

Making his way back to the kitchen he was greeted by not only Pepper Potts but Tony Stark. As in the actual Tony Fucking Stark. Huh. Moving to sit in the chair that had been designated the past two meals he didn’t have to wait long for someone to speak. 

“Hey kid. Tony Stark” The Armani clad man held his hand out for Peter to shake. As if Peter didn’t know who he was. Oh My God he’d called Tony Stark a dumbass. Peter silently shook his hand while shooting Ms. Potts a look he hoped was asking if the man was crazy. “How do you like Thai”

Peter couldn’t control the disgust that overcame him because if there was ever a food he hated, it would be Thai. It had been May and Bens favorites, but they never had enough for him so he’d be stuck with a PB&J. Eventually his hatred of the food had grown to the point where smelling it made him feel sick. “I’m actually not ah hungry, I’ll be going back to bed.” Jumping up from his seat and moving to exit he was blocked by Tony stepping in front of him. 

“Hey now,  It’s ok if you don’t like Thai. I can have a burger her in ten minutes. You like burgers Peter?” He was joking right. Peter wasn’t going to have the man order more food because he didn’t like something. You don’t like what you get you go without. That’s how the world worked. 

“N-No Thanks. I’m really not all that hungry” Tony scowled, taking in the kid. He couldn’t afford to be skipping meals. Not with his metabolism what it was. 

“That's fine honey. Can you stomach a nutrition shake before you head to bed?” Enter Pepper Potts stage left with the nasty ass drink in hand. Peter gave a small roll of his eyes before chugging it down, handing the glass back, and heading to the room he was staying in. 

Hmm, that most definitely could have gone better. Tony scowled down at the food. So Thai was an official no go then. He’d seen the way the kids face had scrunched up. “FRIDAY put in file Little Prince that the kid has a massive dislike for  Thai food.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So terribly sorry for the wait y'all. To be perfectly honest I don't like how this chapter is written as it feels choppy to me but I don't know how to make it better so I figured I'd roll with it. This was originally intended to be a pure text fic but it evolved on its own and I'm not a huge fan of how I write so It's difficult for me to not focus on the texting as much.

Last night he’d told himself that it was going to be different. He wasn’t going to be whatever he’d been lately, but as soon as his brain caught up to his body this morning, Peter had realized that it wasn’t possible. He’s not sure when living had become so exhausting but he’s so done with it, and he knows he’s selfish. Can feel it to his bones but he doesn’t know how to fix it. Doesn’t know how he’s supposed to make it better and he doesn’t have enough will to try and figure it out. 

Peter groaned as he tried to ignore the annoying voice ringing from the ceiling. Ceiling lady, while a cool AI, was  also so fucking irritating.  Ms. Potts this.  Mr. Stark that. Time to eat. Time to wake up. Time to exist. For T hor's sake! Shut the Fuck up. 

The knock on the door wasn’t a surprise. He’d been feigning sleep for a long ass time now and he knew eventually she’d come get him. Cause that’s what they did here. They interfered, they pretended to care. Peter hadn’t figured out the angle yet but he would. Eventually they’d slip and he’d figure out what the fuck they wanted with him before they let him sleep for good. 

“Good morning Peter. I know your tired but it’s nearing 1pm. I’d like you to come get something to eat. Please. Anything really” Pepper Potts voice was muffled by the door but still too distinct for Peters liking. 

“Fuck off” said in a barely whispered voice Peter rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed. He avoided looking at the mirrors he knew doubled as closet doors. He’d reluctantly showered last night to avoid ruining the sheets that probably cost more than his entire wardrobe, but had been able to avoid looking at his starved body for too long. 

Behind the door stood a pristine Pepper Potts. Didn’t she ever get tired of constantly putting up a front. Peter knew he wasn’t worth their time.  Still she sent a soft smile his way and held out a nutrition shake. Peter halted a groan. He understood better after his revelation yesterday. Why they were trying to force feed him food constantly, and he knew that logically he should appreciate it, but he didn’t have time to eat. He had other shit to do. 

“There you are. Good morning sweetheart. Would you like to come out for lunch?” Peter gave a  subtle shake of his head before taking the drink from her grasp and shutting the door again. 

He made quick work of getting back into bed after gulping down the monstrosity. He was such a fucking waste of space. He’d just shut the door in Pepper Potts face and he hardly felt bad. Fuck.  There was something WRONG with him. 

Eyeing his  phone he opened it to be greeted with notifications from Ned. Just another thing he'd gotten wrong in his life. He hadn’t responded after his fit yesterday. Didn’t plan on it either. They were better off without him and it didn’t matter if they didn’t' see it now. They would eventually. Peter sighed before setting the virtually empty  stark phone on the pillow next to his head. 

It was insane really.  Absolutely fucking bonkers but he’s pretty sure he missed psycho and dumbass. Not like missed  missed of course but sometimes they’d been funny. Like once maybe, and now he was in the same house as them but it wasn’t the same. It was so much harder to be angry at someone who didn’t have a face. Who didn’t look at him like Ms. Potts did. 

** Little Prince **

I don’t want to be here 

** Ms Potts **

I know. 

I’m sorry sweetheart 

** Little Prince **

If you’re so sorry why  wont you let me go

** Ms Potts **

Because I want you to live! More than that, I want you to learn to enjoy life. Learn to love it. 

** Little Prince **

Ur wasting your time

I’m not worth it.  Cant you find someone else 

** Ms ** ** Potts  **

I don’t need a charity case darling. 

You’re here because I want to help you, Peter Parker

Not because I need a pet project. 

** Little Prince **

I cant do what your asking me to do 

** Ms ** ** Potts **

All I've asked you to do is eat and I think  its been going well enough 

Though I would prefer if you ate actual food.

** Little Prince **

Ur asking me to enjoy life...

** Ms ** ** Potts **

No. I’m  aking you to allow me to help you. 

I understand the world let you down. Everyone who was supposed to protect you failed and I don’t intend to be added to the list of names. 

** Little Prince **

I don’t know what you want from me. I’m just tired

I want to sleep

** Ms Potts  **

Is there anything I can do for you right now to make it  better?

** Little Prince **

I really just don’t want to be here anymore. Like on this existence. I know you want me to be ok and shit but...

I don’t want to wake up anymore. 

** Ms Potts  **

It’ll get better bambino

** Little Prince **

No it  wont .  Im goin to sleep now

** Ms Potts **

How about we play 20 questions

** Little Prince  **

I’m tired

** Ms Potts **

I know 

What's your favorite movie?

** Little Prince **

Star Wars

Any of them. 

** Ms ** ** Potts **

I’ve never seen them but I’ve heard they’re good 

** Little Prince **

** …. **

Ur  jk right?

** Ms ** ** Potts **

I’m not. I’ve never really been a movie person. 

** Little Prince  **

A queen  committing crimes  against humanity....

How do you live with yourself.

** Ms ** ** Potts **

Hahaha

You'll have to watch it with me sometime. 

** Little Prince  **

Yeh.. Maybe

I’m  goin to sleep now

** Ms Potts  **

Have a good rest, I’ll wake you for dinner. 

Peter  settled further into the covers, a small smile finding itself on his lips. He was comfortable and he hated that for him, but he couldn’t help but appreciate how good she was if a little psycho.  Honestly he wasn’t sure what he was thinking anymore. His brain was playing tricks on him and nothing seemed simple or easy. 

* * *

If she could just get him to give life another chance. That’s all she needed. A chance to prove to him that it was all worth it given the right circumstance. Pepper knew she could give him a better life. It wouldn’t be easy but she could, given the chance. Even Tony, who had never been considered a parental figure, was doing his best to make it better. 

* * *

Peter woke up the voice of FRIDAY telling him it was almost dinner time. He didn’t bother responding. He didn’t feel like eating. Didn’t feel like leaving the room but he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. The voice eventually gave way to a knock on the door. Calling out his consent for whoever it was to enter he grimaced when Tony Stark made his appearance. 

“Hey Kid.” said Mr. Stark 

“Hi” 

“Listen. I know you don’t want to but you have to eat.”  Mr. Starks face was stern but flashed a look Peter didn’t quite understand. 

“I don’t get why you guys are doing this. I’m not worth it.” 

“Is that really for you decide though.” 

It wasn’t presented as a question but Peter decided he’d answer anyway.  “Yes. My worth is my own to decide on.” 

“But what makes you think you get to decide what you mean to us?” Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at  Mr. Starks response. 

“I shouldn’t mean anything to you at all. That’s what I’m trying to get at. I’m not worth whatever you guys think I am worth.” Peter’s voice was rough with emotion. If he could just get them to understand maybe they’d drop whatever  it was they were trying to do. 

“Well, you do, and that’s not going to change so you’re going to have figure out how to live with it. Besides, even I don’t go against Pep. You’ll learn eventually.” 

“I'm perfectly capable of remaining a dumb fuck. Thank you very much.” Peter said, voice a little to defensive. A loud laugh escaped Tony.

“ Sure you are kid. Wasn’t it you who called her a Queen?” Tony’s reply was met with Peter sitting up and shooting him a glare that wasn’t all that harsh. 

“That’s exactly why I shouldn’t be here. I don’t belong here.” 

“No. You just don’t realize you do yet.” Tony watched as the kid shot him a confused look. “Come on kid. I ordered  cheeseburgers and fries. Do you like cheeseburgers?” 

“Who doesn’t like cheeseburgers? That’s like Americas food.” Tony snorted before nodding his head to the door and exiting the room. 

The rest of the night was quiet and subdued. Both adults allowed some relief to fill them when Peter readily agreed to dinner without any fight. Pepper extended an invitation to movie night which was quickly declined as Peter excused himself back to his room. 

* * *

The next day started out much like the previous two. Peter stayed in the room until he didn’t anymore and Pepper tried her best to make conversation. The changed happened when Tony showed up briefly after lunch and requested Peter's presence in the living room. A third voice that Peter couldn't recognize immediately had his Spider sense tingling. 

Upon exiting the room Peter immediately recognized the newest addition and was shocked to feel betrayal sear through him. He wasn’t some fucking experiment and he’d almost thought that they’d actually wanted to help him. They just wanted his fucking blood. His DNA. He should have known better. Should have known that reliable adults were nothing but a myth. 

Helen Cho willed her nerves to settle. She didn’t normally do house calls but you didn’t simply tell Tony Stark no. That coupled with the call she’d received from Pepper, she could admit that her interests were spiked. She didn’t know what she’d expected when she’d been brought into Tony’s office and handed a file.  Its contents had rattled her more than she'd care to admit. How unlucky could one child be? 

When the boy had exited his room she noticed the immediate shift in demeaner. The somewhat shy and hesitant boy had become hard and angry in seconds. Tony had explained earlier that they hadn’t told the boy of her arrival in an attempt to prevent any unneeded anxiety, but she feared it had done the opposite if his reaction was anything to judge by.

“Peter. This is...” Pepper had barely had a chance to speak before the Peter  interrupted . 

“I don’t need an introduction. Dr. Helen Cho. World-renowned geneticist and head of the U-GIN research group, to fucking think that I almost thought you both were different, but your just like the rest aren't you. What’s she here for. You want my blood or shit. Forget it. I’ve already been a blood bank once in my life and I’m not fucking doing it again. Fuck off you absolute dumb...” 

“Peter!” Helen had stood shock still as the teenager went on a rant that she was sure would have continued had Pepper not intervened. She was slightly surprised to note that Peter had stopped immediately. 

“WHAT?!” Pepper sent the boy a raised eyebrow that should be considered a warning if one was smart enough. It would appear the boy held some intelligence as he seemed to understand he was pushing a limit. 

“This is Helen Cho. She’s here to make sure you don’t have any bones that healed wrong and to share a formula for a new mix that will hopefully help you get to a healthy body weight. She  won't be taking any blood today.” Peppers words were simultaneously soft and stern. Peter’s face flushed red as he whispered an apology. Helen thought it best not to mention that blood work had  originally been part of the plan. 

“Hello Peter. Do you mind if I take a look at you to make sure everything has healed healthy so far?” Peter gave a subtle shrug before stripping down to his underwear without being prompted. He didn’t say anything as she examined him. The boy was fortunate that it seemed everything had healed correctly. Helen held back a small grin as she noticed the teenager inching closer Pepper once the exam was done and he'd slipped back into his clothes. 

“You’re lucky that your body has healed as well as it has. I’ll have an improved nutrition drink to you in the next day or so.” Tony gave a sincere thank you before escorting her out of the penthouse. 

“Quite a handful that one.” Her words  weren't necessary but she was curious on where the man stood. 

“Yeah. But I think he may just be worth it.” Tony gave a soft smile that Helen couldn’t recall seeing on his face. She’d never been privy to this side of Tony stark. 

“I think you’re probably right.” 

* * *

Peter shuffled foot to foot. His mind going over what had transpired the past hour. So maybe he’d jumped to conclusion a little too fast but honestly what did they expect bringing in a geneticist. Looking at  Ms. Potts he could tell that she wasn’t exactly happy with him. That was new, but it was good she was finally figuring out that he wasn’t worth it. 

“We have some time before dinner, how do you feel about watching Star Wars with us.” Pepper asked. Giving Peter  an once over before moving to sit on the couch. 

“what?” To say he was confused was an understatement.  Surely she understood that he wasn’t worth spending time with. He’d just yelled at Helen Cho for crying out loud. Omg. Oh My God. He’d yelled at Doctor Cho. OMG. He’d just met Doctor Helen Cho. He would be consuming something she had designed for him. What the fuck was happening. 

“Come on then. You said you liked Star Wars. I’ve never seen it. It’s a good learning opportunity.” Pepper patted the spot next to her on the couch. 

“Aren’t you like mad or something. For...uh..that?” The question was phrased with a nervous  tremor and Pepper did her best to hold in a smile. She knew he was a good  kid; it was ingrained in the teen. 

“I’m certainly not happy about it, however given the circumstances I’m inclined to be forgiving.” Pepper said with a stern look that softened into a smile. She glanced to Tony who had just arrived back in the room. “Come sit.  We're watching a movie.” 

“Oh yeah, Which one?” 

“Peter here is a fan of Star Wars so I figured we could watch that as I have yet to see it.” Her words were met with subtle eyer roll but ultimate agreeance from her fiance. 

“Sounds like a plan. FRI put on Star Wars: Episode 1.” Both noticed the frown that had once again adorned the teens face. Tony sighed, waiting for another outburst about Cho. “Alright Kid. Spill.  What's the issue.” 

“You can’t. You can’t just do that. I-It's wrong!” Tony heard Pepper sigh from her spot on the couch at the Peter’s words. 

“Yeah. Listen, I realize now that we should have given you a heads up but I didn’t want to add any extra stress with the whole Cho visit so I thought it was best if we talk about it when she got here. Obviously, I was  wron ..” Tony said coming to an  abrupt halt ad the teen  interrupted . 

“No, not that. Well actually now that you mention it that was pretty fucked up on your part. Honestly, I just embarrassed myself in front of a world-renowned scientist. I could literally drop dead from embarrassment. Like right her right now. Gone is Peter.” Peter shook himself out of his thought path before getting to the much more important issue at hand. “Any way you  can't watch that movie!” 

“Oh honey, I know you said you didn’t want to but I really think it would do you some good to spend some time out of your bedroom.” 

“Yes, but no. You can't start on Episode 1. Everybody knows you don’t start on Episode 1!” Pepper stifled a smile at Peters response. It made no sense but it was the first time she’d seen him show any type of positive  emotion.. Positive was stretching it a bit but it wasn’t the usual front Peter gave off. 

“What. That is the opposite of logical. We’ve never seen it so why wouldn’t we start on Episode 1. It’s fine if you want to watch a different movie kid. Just let us know.” Tony said only to be greeted with an irritated huff. 

“You don’t understand! You start with Episode 4. That was the first one they made so that’s the first one you have to watch.  So you get the full experience.” Peter speech got progressively faster as he gave a slight hand gesture at the end to emphasize his point. 

“That makes no sense. Why would they name it Episode 4 if it was  gonna be the first movie?”

“They Didn’t!!! Originally it was just A New Hope but then after the first three movies were made, they went back and did three prequels so then what was the first became the fourth. Personally, I think they should have just kept the order how It was supposed to be and have people experience them in the order they were supposed to be in. They screwed up but whatever. You can't watch Episode 1 first. You need to watch A New Hope!” Peter said his voice taking a lighter tone by the second. 

Tony chuckled softly, “Alright Kid. A New Hope it is. You hear that FRI” 

“Of course, sir. If the future I will organize them by the release date.” 

Pepper patted the sofa next to her once again and hid a small smile as Peter slowly trudged over and sat beside her. There was still a good foot between them but it’s the closest he’d been when he’d closed the distance. 

Peter settled in to watch the movie. His mind a whirlwind of what the fuck had his life become. He still felt embarrassed about his behavior less than half an hour ago and could feel his cheeks flush just thinking about it. He was also confused because he shouldn’t have been angry..Right? The Starks technically didn’t owe him anything. Why should he care if they did something that could have been considered betrayal? Possibly. In a different situation. It shouldn’t matter so why the hell did it. 

Peter didn’t notice as he slowly began to drift off but Pepper did. The teen slowly began to slump and doze. Body jerking back up a few  time before he toppled into her lap. Pepper cautiously let her hand comb through the soft locks. She glanced up after staring for what was probably too long to see Tony staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Just looks good on you.” Tony’s eyes were pooled with a warmth she’d become familiar with. 

“I’m literally wearing lounge ware Tony.” Pepper said, Tony scoffed in response. 

“And you say I have low EQ. Not your clothes Pep.” Realization came to her as she glances back to the boy in her lap. He was depressed and distant true, but there was so much more than that swimming just beneath the surface. Peter needed someone and she couldn’t help but think that it was going to be her. 

“Tones..” Pepper didn’t want to voice it out loud. They’d never talked about the possibility of raising children. Tony had always insisted he’d be a bad father and it was off the table and she’d always been content being a CEO and  fiancé . There had never been any room. 

“I know Pep. I know what I’ve said in the past. But this, this looks good on you and he needs a home. Somewhere that can meet all of his needs. That most certainly isn’t foster care or lord forbid his aunts.” Warmth filled Tony as he took in the domestic scene in front of him. They weren’t a family yet, but they could be. He saw it in the way Pepper seemed to curl herself over Peter. 

“I love you. You know that? More than anything.” Tony scooted slightly closer to press a soft kiss to her lips before turning his attention back to the movie. 

“Love you too Pep. On other news, why the hell would the make the movies backwards. That holds no logic!” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end for Peter. Or maybe it's really just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter for this story. This will be a series that will eventually have one shots or shorter stories added on. A serious thank you to those who have loved the story. I've loved writing it!

Before Peter had fully comprehended his new life an entire week had passed. An entire week since he’d made a fool of himself in front of Dr. Cho. The days had blended together. A never-ending cycle of meals, small talk, and what seemed to be genuine concern for his well-being. Nothing had changed except everything had, and Peter was still so angry. Except now it was hard to direct it at Ms. Potts. She had by far exceeded every other adult in his life to date and he couldn’t fathom holding anything against her, Mr. Stark was in a close second place. 

He was however furious with himself. He shouldn’t be ok with this. He shouldn’t be ok with this life, with being here with people who were so far above him that it wasn’t even funny. He didn’t BELONG here and he Knew that. Ms. Potts words had been infecting his mind though and if he were thinking logically, he would have seen that all her points were valid, but he wasn’t. All he knew was that he was here and he didn’t hate it as much as he should and as the days  continued, he didn’t feel like jumping off the building as much as he used too. And he Hated himself for it. 

Peter also hated himself for hating himself because since when had that been Peter. He’d always said if he could find a way to enjoy life he would, but it wasn’t that easy anymore, was it? Because something had shifted somewhere along the  time he’d stopped eating. Peter didn’t even know when that was anymore. Couldn’t for the life of him peace together the pass couple months. Couldn’t pinpoint when he’s become so self-involved that he’d forgotten to pay attention to the rest of the world. 

When Ms. Potts had asked how long it had been since he’d really truly taken care of himself, he couldn’t for the life of him answer, and she had the nerve to tell him that it wasn’t his fault. That he wasn’t to blame. Peter was a fucking genius for crying out loud. He was above this! Except apparently he wasn’t anymore. That was what Peter hated most about himself right now. How low he had fallen. What a genius he was, couldn’t even do the basics of living. He almost  wishes for the constant numb back because being aware of how fucked you were. Looking in the mirror and truly realizing that that was you staring back. That was the worst fucking thought. 

Tossing his phone between his hands he contemplated texting Ned or maybe Mj. He wasn’t angry anymore but he knew he’d fucked up. Knew he’d let them down. They never should have been put in the position he’d put them in. Mj shouldn't have been forced to make the decisions that she had. Peter was at least thinking a little clearer now that all his energy wasn’t going to staying alive. Mj had been right. If the roles were reversed, if she had been in Peter's position, he would absolutely put a stop to it. He didn’t deserve them. 

Scrolling through the contacts that had been transferred over from his old phone his finger halted over a contact he’d forgotten about. Peter’s mind raced, trying to piece together a puzzle that didn’t fit. Tony Stark didn’t have a  brother, did he? He was pretty sure he didn’t but what did he really know anymore. 

** Kid **

Tony Stark doesn’t have a fucking brother 

** Dumbfuck **

Hello!

I honestly thought I’d have to make first contact. This is a nice surprise. 

** Kid **

Who  tf are u

** Dumbfuck  **

Slightly offended that they didn’t put my contact in your new phone. 

James Rhodes

Nice to meet you for real kid. Tony and Pep are both very fond of you. 

** Kid **

Please tell me your joking...

For  fuks sake 

** Dumbfuck  **

I’m sorry?

Were you expecting someone better?

Tony doesn’t have any biological family left but we’ve known each other since he was 15 and starting MIT. We’ve stuck together since. I’m a Colonel in the Air Force

** Kid  **

Yeah

I know who the fuck you are 

I’m not a dumbass

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Lol 

Tony made me aware of that fact yes. What seems to be the issue then?

** Kid **

Oh I don’t know.  Lets start with calling The Pepper Potts a psychotic bitch. Or with having the most influential women of my generation in my phone as psycho lady. 

Or How about calling Anthony Fucking Stark a Dumbass and having him in my phone as such which I already thought was bad enough but NOOO

Fucking Me had to Have COLONEL JAMES RHODES IN MY FUCKING PHONE AS DUMBFUCK

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

I...

You realize we are just normal  people, correct?

** Kid **

No offence Colonel James Rhodes Sir but you are  absoloutly out of your fucking mind.

Did  yall get  togethter and just decide you were  gonna be insane for a bit cause that’s what it seems like. 

Pepper Potts is a fucking queen and to say anything else is TREASON

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

OhMyGod 

Pep’s right! You are a little Tony!

** Kid **

You will Not offend Tony Stark by saying such things!!!

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

But he agrees...

** Kid  **

For fucks sake 

* * *

** Peter **

All my heroes have gone off their fucking rocker. I am going to have to skip dinner tonight to  morne in peace. 

Please be respectful of my wishes and allow me this time to grieve. 

** Ms. Potts **

What? 

And No can do honey. You need the food to get healthier. 

** Peter **

Treason

** Ms. Potts **

...what?

* * *

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

I don’t see what the big deal is. From what I understand you are an  insanely smart little shit. 

** Kid **

The big deal is that I am nowhere near worth their time and to say I am is offensive to them.

Ur not supposed to call suicidal people little shits...

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Does it make you more suicidal?

** Kid **

...No

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Then I stand by what I said before. You are a little shit. 

** Little Shit  **

FU then 

Sir 

Fuck you sir

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

** … **

Is the sir supposed to make it better?

** Little Shit  **

Yes

Absoloutly 

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Where are you at on that anyways

** Little Shit **

On what

** Colonel Rhodes Sir  **

The whole killing yourself thing.

I stand by what I said earlier. 

They could really help you if you give them a chance. They care about you. 

** Little Shit **

Yeah. I know... thts the  fuking issue

** Colonel Rhodes Sir  **

Why?

** Little Shit **

Because I don’t want to be helped anymore. 

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Why not?

** Little Shit  **

I don’t deserve it 

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Who said?

** Little Shit **

Literally every single adult  ive ever lived with before them. 

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Weren’t you the one that dubbed them queen and king. 

Shouldn’t that mean that technically their opinion trumps  everone elses?

** Little Shit **

Maybe

I’m going to sleep 

** Colonel Rhodes Sir **

Rest well kid

Peter scoffed before tossing his phone aside. They always tried to rationalize it. Tried to get in his head and he wasn’t having it. He didn’t need anyone to tell him what was best. He didn’t need anyone period. 

Peter eyed his phone. He bet it wouldn’t even be that hard to hack in to the controls when he was in the penthouse. His phone was already hooked up to the secure servers. He could probably be on the rooftop within the hour. What did he have to lose  really? They may be upset with him for going against what they wanted but it would be for the best wouldn’t it. The world was better off without him. He knew it. Everyone else knew it too. Deep down maybe, but they would figure it out quickly enough. 

Peter thought briefly landed on Mj and Ned. They would be upset and they would miss him but look at what he’d already done to them. Look what he’d already put them through. They deserved so much better than him. That what he had to offer their friendship. With a determination that had strayed the past week he found his phone and got to work on getting up to the roof. 

In the end it had been almost too easy, Stark Tower was the height of modern technology but all it took was to send a false signal that there was a fire in his room for his window to pop open and he was able to climb up to the roof. Peter had been right. The entire view of New York was beyond beautiful. He could remember when his city had been his everything. When helping the people had been all he cared about some days. He certainly hadn’t missed being Spider-Man lately. He wasn’t sure if he’d really been him for the past few months. It certainly didn’t feel like it. The people of New York deserved better than him. 

The ledge was thicker than it looked from far away. Wide enough that if he wanted, he would be able to safely sit cross legged. Peter didn’t want too though. He stood with his toes hanging three inches off but even then, he was solid. He wouldn’t fall until he was ready to. Until he made the jump himself.

Peter felt more that heard the rooftop door bang open. The frantic heart rate of the newest addition playing like background percussion. He knew it was Ms. Potts it only made since that she would follow him up. She was talking to him now, words quiet and desperate that weren’t making any sense. Inching a couple more centimeters off the edge as he tried to figure out exactly how he wanted to go down. Would a dive be too dramatic, maybe a freefall was more fitting.  Holy Thor, it had been so long since he’d allowed himself to fall. 

Ms. Potts had fallen silent behind him. Peter grimaced as Mr. Stark joined the rooftop party. The smell of motor oil filled his senses. Now was the time being it. Just one step and he’s free. One step and it’s all over. He won't be a burden anymore and no one will have to put up with him. That’s what he’d always wanted. Even when he was barely out of being a to, he’d only wanted to be loved without any other motives. Without being a blood bank. Without being a number cruncher, personal accountant, play toy, or pay check. To be safe. That’s all he’d ever wanted. 

That’s why this is for the best isn’t it? He didn’t have to chase after something he’d never have and everyone else didn’t have to worry about someone they shouldn’t need to. It used to make perfect since. It’s supposed to make perfect sense. 

Except it felt like forever since Peter hadn’t craved the free fall. He’d been scared of heights before his bite. Scared that it would end a life he had still been fighting for. Looking down at the ant size specs the shocking realization came. He was scared. That it would be the end, because he wouldn’t wake up from that fall. It didn’t make any sense. He knew he didn’t want to be here. Knew he didn’t  want to continue like this. 

For the first time a new thought came to mind. Peter also knew that if he turned around, he’d be safe. If he walked to  Ms. Potts, she would most likely hug him and they’d usher him inside and he’d be safe. Mr. Stark would probably change the protocol so he couldn’t climb out any more windows while she ushered him to the couch. And he would be safe even if he didn’t want to be. Even if it was from himself. 

Peter had never felt that before. Never once considered that there would be an adult that would protect him just cause. If what Colonel Rhodes said was true its possible that’s what this was. One of those once in a lifetime just cause things, but did he want it. Did he want to stay here where he seemed to be in a constant never-ending battle with himself. No, he didn’t. But he wanted to want it. He wanted to want to live. That was worth something right. It had to be. 

For the first time since the Starks had joined him on the roof, he tried to focus on what they were saying. “Come on baby. Come down. Please! I know it's hard right now but it will get better. I promise bambino it will.” 

Ms. Potts voice was hoarse and wet with emotions. Peter heard Mr. Starks affirmations and backing words. He didn’t know what to do because for the first time it felt like maybe he had a choice. Maybe he could go inside and wait it out. Maybe he could try. 

Peter found his feet inching back on their own accord. Was it cowardly though, to back out of something he’d been so certain he’d wanted? To decide not to go through with a promise he’d made to himself. Mj would ask what he’d do if it were one of them on the ledge and honestly, he’d probably web them down so they couldn’t. Wouldn’t give them any choice but to keep living. All he had to do was turn around and get of the ledge.

Peter inched back a little further. In the background rough relieved breaths were coming from each adult. He focused in on the heartbeat he knew was Ms. Potts. Fast and erratic. He’d done that to her and he still didn’t understand why. Why she gave two shits but maybe she did. Peter took another step back. His heels inching off the ledge onto the stability of the rooftop. Fuck it. He was giving up his chance to leave it all behind. He was a coward but he’d already known that about himself. 

Stepping fully onto the roof he turned to meet greet them. They were both standing  stock still a few meters away. Almost like they expected him to do a running leap off the roof. It was a thought. Go out with theatrics. Parkour! Ms. Potts face was read and blotchy with active tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Peter was filled with mortification as he felt his own tears pool in the corner of his eyes. Peter didn’t cry, he didn’t. Crying didn’t get you anywhere in life but pitied. But he was right, the did feel safe. Even if it didn’t make since and they couldn’t they Did. Peter inched forward towards her slowly without even realizing he was doing so. 

It was all the invitation Pepper needed as she rushed forward to envelop the boy in a hug. Full body tremors shook through her and she grasped onto him in what would normally be too tight an embrace. “Good job little prince.” It was quiet and whispered in his ear like she was still too scared to startle him. Like she didn’t have him locked in a death grip. 

Peter sniffled back his tears before tentatively reaching up and hugging her back. Pepper let out a quiet sob as she felt his arms circle around her and his face nestle into her neck. Peter couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged like this and returned it. He’s pretty sure this was a first and it was even more than he imagined it would be. 

Peter’s arms became a little firmer in their return hug. Nowhere near enough to hurt but enough to let her know that he wasn’t ready for it to end. He didn’t want to keep living, that was still very true but he wanted to want it. He wanted to love life. For the first time he felt safe enough to maybe give it a go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random Idea and we'll see how it goes. Please feel free to comment critiques or suggestions! Can't promise I'll listen but I love hearing them anyway!


End file.
